Twisted Love
by madame-crime
Summary: For once in her Life she was happy. She and Jude finally had a family. They both felt like they belonged. When a guy that Callie like asked her out she felt like she was on top of the world but little did she know just how twisted his love was In the blink of an eye she realized that people are not as they seem but she cant get away, not just yet. POV Story Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first POV story so I am sorry if it isn't the best. My main focus will be on Callie but I will make sure there is a good amount of POV for everyone else. I Hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review. Also I do not own the foster nor the song that is used in this chapter. Basically I own nothing except for my thoughts and even those well... Anyway now on with the story.**

 **Callie's POV**

I looked over to my sleeping sister, surprised that my alarm clock had not woke her up. _"I guess that means I actually get a hot shower this time."_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed. I quietly left our room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I was surprised to find that I was the first one up, So I headed back upstairs to be the first one in the shower.

After I finished with my shower I headed back to my room to fix my hair. "I see you decided to leave me no hot water." Mariana's voice startled me a little. "No Mariana I was the first one in the shower so if you go now you'll actually have a nice shower." I said with a big smile

"Oh thanks for the heads up Cal." She said a she bolted out the room. I laughed to myself as I thought _"Note to self If Mariana is mad about something allow her to have hot water."_ I then turned and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I sat at the table and looked up to the counter to see the coffee pot full of coffee. _"I really want a cup."_ I thought to myself. I knew that moms would kill me if I took a cup but it looked so good.

Before I could finish debating it with myself, I was already poring myself a cup. _"One cup won't kill me. I mean its just coffee._ " I thought to myself as I took a sip. "Callie Adams Foster!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Lena standing in front of me with a disapproving frown on her face. "Young lady you know you are not allowed to drink coffee." Lena said as she took the cup from me and took a sip of her own.

"I'm sorry mama." I said as I gave her the puppy eye look that I knew she couldn't resist.

 **Stef's POV**

I woke up to see my beautiful wife still asleep next to me. I love how warm she feels. I couldn't help myself I wanted to hold her. So I scooted closer to her as I wrapped my arm around her. A second later I felt a kiss being placed on my forehead. " Morning Stef."

"I'm sorry love did I wake you?" I asked as I returned the kiss. "No of course not honey." I loved morning like this. Mornings to where I could wake up to my beautiful wife and just hold her. "What time is it?" I asked. Lena looked over her shoulder. "Clock says it's 6:20. Which means I have to go start making breakfast." She said as she got up."

"I wish you could just stay here in bed." I said as I tried to pull her back to me. "So do I, But Stef you have to get ready for work and so do I." "I know love." I said as I pecked her lips with mine. "Go on love I'll be down after I change into my uniform." I said as I opened my closet to grab one of my uniforms.

After I was done changing into my uniform I unlocked my safe and pulled out my gun. I made sure the safety was on before I put it in my holster. I then quickly put my hair up in a bun and put my shoes on before heading downstairs.

I was almost in the kitchen when I heard Callie say "I'm sorry mama." " Sorry for what?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Callie why are you giving mama the puppy dog eyes?" I couldn't help but smile at how innocent Callie looked.

"I caught your daughter drinking coffee." Lena said as she handed me a cup. "Callie, silly girl you know you aren't allowed to drink coffee." I was a little confused to why Callie started laughing. "What are you laughing about love?" I asked as I looked to Lena, who also had a confused look on her face. "You sound just like mama." Callie looked to both of us before she started laughing. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "No it's just funny."

Just then I heard four sets of footsteps heading to the kitchen. "Good morning lovelies." I said as Jude, Mariana, Brandon, and Jesus made their way to the table. "Morning moms." Said a sleepy Jesus. Followed by Jude, Mariana, then Brandon. What does everyone want for breakfast this morning?" Lena asked as she opened the cabinets.

"I want a bowl of lucky charms!" Jude always loved it when he got to choose anything fro breakfast. "Okay little man." Lena responded as she pored him a bowl of lucky charms. "I want eggs." Brandon said. "I want lucky charms to!" Jesus shouted. "What about you Mariana?" I heard Lena ask. I could tell Mariana was thinking hard until she said. "I'll take a bowl of cheerios." "You and your cheerios, Miss Thing." I said as I stood up to help Lena gets everybody their food.

'What about my Callie girl?" I asked as I pored Mariana her cereal. "What are you having mom?" "A bagel. Why do you ask?" "I'll have a bagel to." "Are you sure you don't want something else?" "I'm sure."

 **Lena's POV**

Once everyone was done eating I told the kids to put their dishes in the sink. "Okay everybody go get ready for school, we leave in five minutes." I said as I sat down next to Stef. " I guess I better go ahead and leave myself, since I have to swing by and pick up Mike." "Okay sweetie." I said as I kissed my wife goodbye. "Love you honey." She said before she left. I then headed upstairs to change quickly.

Once I was back down stairs, I looked to see that non of the kids were ready yet. "Lets go!" I yelled. A second latter all the kids were heading outside to the car. Everyone was pretty quiet until a song that we all knew came on and we all decided to sing along with it.

"Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah"

Once the song was over we started laugh. _"I love moments like these. Moments Where we are all happy and are having family time. I just wish Stef could have been here with us. She loves listening to her kids sing."_ I thought to myself. A few minutes later we were in the school parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariana's POV**

The car ride to school was so fun, it made me wish that it never had to end but before I knew it we were in the school parking lot. We still had twenty minutes till school started. "Hey Callie, can you help me practice my dance?" I asked knowing full well that Callie wasn't exactly the best dancer but I just loved hanging out with my sister. "Mariana, I don't know if you remember this or not but I am a very bad dancer." " Callie your not that bad." I tried to reassure her." " No I'm worse then bad." She said while laughing. "Callie you don't have to dance I just need you to watch me." I said as I gave her a pitiful look. "Oh I see you don't actually need my help you just want someone to watch you." "No I!" I started to say but I was cut off by Callie. "Mariana I'm only kidding. Come on lets go over there by the tree."

Once I finished my dance I was just about to ask Callie what he thought of it when we were interrupted by someone clapping and by the sound of a guys voice. "Very nice Mariana. Your pretty good." Said the tall guy. _"Oh my god Liam Olmstead is talking to me. He is so dreamy."_ I thought to myself before I responded. "Oh hey Liam, thank you." I tried to keep myself from bluing. "Can I steal Callie for a minute." "Me?" Callie asked surprised. Liam then shook his head yes. "Of course you can Liam." I said as I pushed Callie towards him.

I tried to listen to what they were saying but they were to far away. All I could hear was "Callie will." And then "I'd Love to Liam." Liam then walked away from Callie as she came running to me with a great big smile on her face.

 **Callie's POV**

" _Did Liam just ask for me?"_ I thought to myself. "Me?" I asked. I couldn't believe when he shook his head yes. Before I could say anything I felt Mariana push me towards him and before I knew it we were standing on the side walk and he was asking me out. "Callie, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" I asked. "Yes exactly like a date." He said with a smile. Before I could stop myself I blurted out "I'd love to Liam" and before I knew it he was saying "Great I'll pick you up at Six." "Sounds great I responded." "See you then Callie." He said before leaving.

I couldn't help but run to Mariana. I didn't even notice the big smile I was wearing. :What was that all about?" Mariana asked. "Liam Olmstead just asked me out!" I almost shouted. "Oh my god Callie you have o let me pick out your outfit." "I suppose, but nothing too flashy." I said. " Girl I got you covered." Mariana said which caused us both to laugh as we headed into the school.

 **Jude's POV**

School felt like it took forever to get over with. Once the bell rang I took off running to the car. I was the first one there followed by Callie then Mariana Then Brandon. Mama didn't get outside for another ten minutes but that is the downside to being the assistant principle you have to wait until the kids are gone before you can leave. "Hey kids, sorry it took so long." she said as she unlocked the car.

"Where's Jesus?" Asked Mariana. "He has wrestling practice and will be getting a ride home from Emma's parents." _"I guess that's one of the good things about having your girlfriend on the wrestling team with you. Not only do you get to spend more time with her but it makes it easier to get a ride home."_ I thought to myself as I climbed in the car. "So how was everyone's day?" mama asked as she drove. "Connor's dad said I could spend the weekend at their house if it's okay with you and Stef." I was really happy because Connor's dad had finally let us start hanging out together again. "It's okay with me if it okay with mom." Lena said with a smile.

"How about you Mariana? How was your day?" Lena asked as she turned into the driveway. "I'm a little disappointed that dance team was canceled today but it gives me more time to help Callie get ready for tonight."

Before Lena could ask what Mariana was talking about I asked first. "Mariana what are you talking about?" "Well Judicorn your sister has a date tonight." I can't help but smile when Mariana calls me Judicorn. I hated it at first but now I love it.

 **Lena's POV**

"What's this about my Callie girl having a date tonight?" I asked as we walked into the house. "mamma It's nothing." "Come with me to my room and you can tell me all about it while I change." "Do I have to?' "Yes Callie you do." "Fine." Callie said as she followed me up to my room.

Callie decided to sit on the bed while I changed. "So Callie who is the guy?" "What makes you so sure it's a guy?' I was puzzled by her question. "Okay who is the girl?" "Mom! I was only kidding."

"Oh okay. So Callie who is the guy?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "His name is Liam Olmstead." I Thought for a second "Oh Liam, I know him he's a very nice boy."

"He's not bad looking either." Callie said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh at what my daughter had just said. "So what are you two going to do tonight?" "He is going to pick me up at six and were gonna grab something to eat and maybe even see a movie." "That sounds like fun. Well Callie if he's going to be here at six you better start getting ready." Callie looked so confused. "What do you mean? It's only three forty-five, so I still have plenty of time." "I guess you have never had Mariana's help before. Trust me babe you'll want to go start getting ready."

 **Callie's POV**

Mama was right when she told me to start getting ready. By the time an outfit was chosen and My hair was done I only had fifteen minutes till Liam would be here. I decided to take the time I had Left to finish my English homework. I must have gotten so interested in the book Mr. Timothy wanted us to read because the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled a I ran to the door.

"Hello Callie. You look nice." Liam said with a big smile. "Hey there Liam." Lena said standing behind me. 'Good afternoon Vice Principle." He sounded so polite when he spoke. "Please, you can Call me Lena when your not in school." Okay Vice... I mean Lena. Is ten a good time for me to bring Callie back. "Ten is perfect Liam.

 **A/N: In this story Liam was never Callie's foster brother. He is only a year older then Callie and she has a huge crush on him so all the events that took place on the show with Liam has never happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just could not resit another chapter.. Also I just reread my second chapter and I realized that I forgot to add Brandon during the time Lena was asking about the kids day. Too many kids to keep track of all of them lol but Ill throw in something about his day in this chapter. If any of you are reading my story titled the Universe is against me I just added another chapter for it to. I am trying my best to make sure both stories get a chapter at the same time. I hope you guys are Okay with the POV writing style because I am enjoying writing it this way. As always please enjoy and remember to Review/Follow/favorite. Also Once again I do not own the fosters.. Heck I do not even own the bed I am sitting on. Anyway now on with the story shall we.**

 **Stef's POV**

 **9:00 P.M.**

I can not wait until I am home. It has been a long day. As I pull into the drive way a wave of relief fills me. I walk into the house and see my beautiful wife sitting on the couch reading a book. **"** Hello love." I saw as I sit down next to Lena. "How was your day?" Lena asks as she sets her book down." "Long." I say as I shoot her a mile.

"How are things here?" I ask as I lay down with my head on my beautiful wife's lap. "My day was good. I managed to go the whole day without any kids being sent down to my office." "Well that is good. What about the kids how were their days?" I hate it when I have to be at work so late. I don;t like missing the children telling me about their days.

"Jesus had wrestling practice and afterwards he went out with Emma for a little while. Jude finished his homework early and the last time I checked he was playing a video game. Oh and Connor's dad invited Jude over for the weekend." "Oh that's good to hear." I liked the fact that Connor's dad finally let Jude and his son be friends again. Jude was upset the whole time that he wasn't allowed to see his friend.

"B kept talking about a music assignment he was given for music class. He has to write a song that has to be performed in front of his class tomorrow. I believe he is working on that now. Mariana wasn't too happy when dance practice was canceled but she was excited about helping Callie get ready for her date tonight."

When I heard the word date I immediately jumped up jumped up. "Did you just say Callie has a date." "Yes I did. His name is Liam Olmstead." "Do you know this boy?" "Yes I do Stef. He is on the wrestling team with Jesus. He gets very good grades and has never once been sent to my office.

"What time is Callie due back?" "I gave her till Ten. Lena said as she she gave me a look that told me to lay back down. "I can't wait to hear all about her date." "I know Stef but don't get to pushy with the questions."

Ten minutes had passed and I still hadn't changed out of my police uniform. _"I am so comfortable right now."_ I thought to myself before I stood up. "Stef where are you going?" "I'll be right back love I'm just gonna go change out of my uniform?" "Can I watch?" Lena asked with a big smile on her face. "Oh you can watch... You can watch my but go up the stairs." "What a sexy but it is." "Lena!" I said as we both started laughing. Our laughs were cut short when the front door opened and we saw Callie walk in.

"Hey Callie girl what are you doing home early?" Lena asked as she got up. "I'm not feeling very good, so I just wanted to come home and head to bed." "Is it your stomach?" I asked. "Yeah. I think I just ate something bad is all.. I'll be fine in the morning." I really wanted to know how Callie's date was but I just decided I would ask about that tomorrow. "Well okay Love. I hope you feel better. I love you Callie girl." "You to." She said before she headed upstairs.

"That was weird." I said to Lena. "What was?" "When I said I love you, she didn't say it back she just said you to." I had ever heard Callie just say you to. 'It's nothing Stef she was probably just in a hurry to get to bed.

 **Mariana's POV**

I had just finished my homework when Callie walked in. "Hey Callie how was the date? Is Liam as nice of a guy as he seems?" Every time I thought of Liam I got butterfly's in my stomach. He always seemed so nice. Not to mention he is caption of the wrestling team. "I'm sorry Mariana I'm not in the mood for questions right now." "Are you okay Callie?" "I'm fine I'm just tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before I knew it Callie was in bed facing the wall. She was in such a hurry to go to bed that she didn't change her clothes or her shoes. _"Must of been some date."_ I thought to myself before I to decided to head to bed.

 **Brandon's POV**

I was having so much fun working on my music assignment that I didn't even realize how late it was. After running through the song one more time I decided that It was just the way I wanted it. I looked at the clock to realize that it wan 1:30 am. _Okay bathroom real quick and then I have to get to bed."_ I thought to myself.

As I was heading to the bathroom I heard someone watching TV downstairs. I headed down to see who it was. "Callie what are you doing up?" "Oh hey B. Did I wake you?" "No I haven't gone to bed yet because I was finishing my song for class tomorrow. So what are you doing up?" "I just couldn't sleep bu I'm about to head back up to bed." Callie said as she turned the TV off and started up the stairs.

 **Jesus's POV**

" _I can't believe its morning already."_ I think to myself as I get up out of bed. I quickly change into some clean clothes. Then I headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I realized I was the last one to the table. "Please tell me there is still some food left because I am starving." Lena smiled at her son. "There are no more cooked eggs but if you can hang on I can make you some."

"Here Jesus you can just have mine." Callie aid as she handed me her plate. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm not that hungry." "Callie you have to eat something." Mom said in her cop voice. "I'm going to still eat my toast." "Are you feeling any better Callie girl?" Mamma asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just ate a lot yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday how was your date with Liam?" Mariana asked. "Wait do you mean Liam as in Liam the captain of the wrestling team?" I was shocked that Callie would go out with someone like Liam. "That's him." Mariana said and I could tell that she was trying to hide her blushing. "Why do you ask?" "No reason Mariana I was just curious."

"So how was is?" Mariana asked again. 'Oh look at the time we all have to head to school now." "Your sister is right." Mamma said as she put her plate in the sink. "Go wait in mamma's car and she will take you to work. Oh and put you plates in the sink I'll was them."

 **Stef's POV**

It has been a week since I have had a day off work so I am glad to have today and tomorrow off. _"There dishes are done."_ I thought to myself as I headed to the living room and turned on the TV. I had just started getting comfortable when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Lena. "Morning Love." "Sorry to bother you Stef but I forgot my bag in our room and so I was calling to see if there was any chance you could bring it to me? I really need the papers in it for some meetings today." "It's no bother. I'll be there in ten my love.' "Thank you so much Stef I love you." "I love you to.' I said then I pulled the phone away and hung up.

It took me ten minutes to to get to the school and three minutes to walk to Lena's office. Lena saw me coming before I got to the door. "Hey Love." I said once she opened the door. " Thank you so much Stef. I owe you." "Yes you do love." I said before I hugged my wife goodbye.

While I was on my way out of the school I saw Callie talking to some guy who looked to be about a year older then her. I decided to go see how Callie was before I left. Once I was close enough to Callie I heard the guy say something that made me curious. "Callie I'm so sorry about last knight. Please Callie give me another chance it won't happen again. Please?" He gave Callie a puppy dog look as he pleaded for forgiveness. "I guess I can't hold it against you. I mean after all it's not your fault." Callie said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Callie girl." I said as I finally decided to catch my daughter's attention. "Oh hey mom . What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away from the guy next to her. "Your mama forgot something at home so I just finished dropping it off to her. Who is this?" I asked as I looked to the guy next to my daughter. "Mom this is Liam. Liam this is my mom."

"Good morning ma'am. It's nice to meet you." "You to Liam and Please call me Stef." I paused for a second before I decided to ask "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight Liam?" "I would love to but hey I have to head to class but it was nice meeting you Stef." He said as he walked away.

"He seems nice." "He is mom." I turned and looked at Callie before asking "What was he apologizing for?" "What are you talking about mom?" "When I was on way way over to you I heard Liam say that he was sorry and that it would never happen again. So I was wondering what he was apologizing for." "Oh hum.. our date was interrupted last night by a few of his friends and he just felt guilty about it, I'm sorry mom I got to get to class." She said as she quickly closed her locker and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's POV**

Here I am sitting in algebra II staring at the clock waiting for the school day to be over. I hated algebra was I did like the fact that is my last class of the day. _"_ _ **Five minutes left."**_ I thought to myself as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Liam who then handed me a piece of paper. I took it from his and and turned back around and unfolded it to read what it said:

Callie girl, again I am sorry for last night, I never should have let that happen. I hope you can forgive me. I was wanting to know if you would like to go out again with me tonight. Since you said you like ice skating I was hoping that you would like to go with me.

I turned around to Liam. He looked so sorry. "I would love to." I whispered shortly before the bell rang. I stood up and turned to leave but I was stopped by Liam. "Callie I am really glad to hear that you will go out with me again tonight but I was wondering if you would like to come get something to eat with me since ice skating is only in a couple of hours." "I would love to but I have to ask my mamma first to make sure that is okay." "No problem. Can I come with?" He asked "Sure why not." We turned and started walking to Lena's office and before I knew it he was holding my hand. I never realized just how much bigger his hands were until now.

It only took us about a minute and a half to get to Lena's office. "Callie what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me and everyone at the car like we always do." I could tell Lena was confused I mean after all I never really had plans with anybody before so I was always at the car waiting for everyone." "Liam asked to go ice skating with him tonight. So I was wanting to know if I could go and I was also wanting to know if I could just go with him to get something to eat instead of coming home with you guys?" "I don't see why not. Have fun Callie and don't stay out to late." "Yes mama." I said as Liam and I turned and walked away. _**"Liam has such a nice car."**_ I thought to myself before he opened the door for me to get in. It was a nice shiny blue mustang.

 **Lena's POV**

I was glad to see that my daughter finally had someone special in her life. Ever since she has been her she hasn't made any friends. I mean yeah she talks to Emma sometimes but they were never actually friends. So it was nice to see her going somewhere with someone besides me, mom, or her brothers and sisters.

This time when I got to the car there were only two kids waiting for me. "Is it just you two today?" I asked looking at Brandon and Jude. "Mariana has dance practice today and Jesus has wrestling practice." Jude said as we got into the car. Once we were all bulked in I asked "Is everyone ready?" Jude shook his head yes. "What about you B?" "Wait where is Callie?" "She is going out with Liam." "Oh.. Yeah I'm ready." "Okay of we go." I said.

It took us twenty minutes to get home and once we did Brandon ran up to his room and started on some music and Jude ran up to his room to do his homework. I went into the kitchen to find Stef reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey sweetie I said." as I kissed her forehead. "Hey love. Wait where is everyone?" It's too quiet." "Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to her. "No but it's unusual not hearing someone yell or someone bickering." "B is in his room working on his music, while Jude is in his room doing his homework." I knew she was about to ask about the rest of the kids so I beat her to it. "Jesus is at wrestling practice, Mariana is at dance, and Callie is out with Liam." I could see Stef wince at the name Liam but I decided not to say anything. "What time will Callie be back because Liam is suppose to be coming over for dinner tonight." "When did that happen?" I asked. "After I dropped off your bag I ran into Callie and Liam in the hall so I decided to invite him to dinner." "Well I'm not really sure when they will be home but you can always send her a text to remind her about dinner." I said as I got up to get myself a cup of coffee.

 **Stef's POV**

When Lena said his name I couldn't help but wince. He seems like a nice guy but there is something about him that I just can't place. I decided to take Lena's advise and Text Callie.

"Hey Callie girl. Mamma told me that you were out with Liam and I was just wanting to know what time you two would be her for dinner." A few seconds after I pressed send, I saw that Callie had read it _**This is why I love iMessages because then I always know that the kids see the messages I send."**_ I thought to myself.

Three minutes had passed before I received a response from Callie:

Where on our way now.

"They are on their way over now." I said to Lena. "That's quick." She said with a raised eyebrow.

 **Callie's POV**

Liam and I were sitting at a corner table in a dinner not to far from school. We had spent some time talking about how boring Algebra class was. Then we shred some stories of a few fun times in that we each have had. Then I heard a notification sound come from my pocket. As I pulled out my cell phone Liam asked "Who is it?" I didn't think to much about him asking who it was. "It's my mom. She wants to know what time we will be over for dinner." "I'm sorry Callie but I'm not coming to dinner."

"Why not?" I asked with my phone still in hand. "Because I don't want to." "But Liam my Mom really wants to get to know you." "i don't care. I don't have to prove myself to her. I am dating her not you. I am not going and that is final." "Okay Liam but can you please take me home because I do have to be there for dinner." "Fine let's go." he said as he placed the money for our drinks on the table.

Before I stood up I quickly replied to Mom saying:

We are on our way.

It took about fifteen minutes for Liam to drive to my place. We sat outside in his car for a few minutes. "I'm sorry Callie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just I only want to get to know you not your moms and if your moms got to know me they probably wouldn't like me very much and I don't want to loose you Callie." "Liam your not going to loose me and my moms will love you. They don't judge people based on first impressions." I said with a reassuring smile. '"I'm sorry Callie but it's best if you go to dinner by yourself. Now go." He said.

As I walked into the house I was stopped by mom. "Where is Liam?" She asked in her cop voice . "He had some family thing happen so he couldn't make it." "I hope everything I okay with his family." She said with her cop voice now gone.

Once dinner was done I headed up to my room and once I shut the door I was startled by a voice. "Callie I'm sorry." "Liam? How did you get in here?" I asked as I looked around to make sure Mariana wasn't here. "I climbed through the window. I just couldn't stand the way we left things." "Liam it's okay." "No it's not, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." "Liam it's okay but you do have to go before Mariana comes and sees you in here." "But Callie I still want to go out with you tonight." He said with a sad look. "Liam you go outside and wait for me. I'll be out in a minute." "Okay Callie." Girl he said before giving me a kiss and climbing back out the window.

I then ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Moms Liam just texted me wanting to know if I could still go out with him tonight. So I was wanting to know if I could go?" "I take it everything is okay with his family then?" Stef asked in her cop voice. "Yeah I guess hi mom just wanted his help with something." "Is your homework done?" _**"Oh crap I forgot about my homework. Mamma will never let me go until that is done."**_ I thought to myself. "yes mamma." "Well then I don't see why you can't go. What about you Stef?" "Have fun Callie" "Thanks moms." I said before leaving.

 **Stef's POV**

It was now 8:00 PM and Callie had been gone for two hours. Lena and I were siting on the couch watching a movie when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID but I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I asked after putting the phone up to my ear. "Hi my name is Doctor Alex Reid. Is this Stef Adams Foster." The female voice said. I jumped up with panic before answering. "Yes it is. What is going on?" "Your daughter Callie has been in a car accident." Before the doctor could finish I spoke up. "What hospital? Is she okay?" This caught Lena attention. She quickly jumped off of the couch and grabbed her shoes. "She's at Hope Zion and she will be fine but I do need you to come down here." " We are on our way." I said before hanging up.

 _ **A/N: I could not think of a good name for a hospital so I used Hope Zion which yes is the same name as the hospital that is in the show Saving Hope. I also am using a couple of the characters from saving hope but I am not listing this as a crossover story since the saving hope characters will not be in this story that much. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review/favorite/follow. Also I do not own The Fosters nor Saving hope**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lena's POV**

As Stef drove us to the hospital I called Mike to see if he could watch the rest of the kids for us.

"Hey Mike it's Lena."

"What Can I do for you Lena?"

"Stef got a call saying that Callie is in the hospital and so we need someone to watch the kids." I was cut of by Mike before I could even ask him to watch the kids.

"Lena say no more. I will gladly watch the kids for you. Just please keep me updated on Callie."

"I will and thank you so much." After I finished speaking I hung up the phone and a minute later we pulled into the hospital parking lot

 **Stef's POV**

Once we were out of the elevator we walked over to the nurses desk. We were grated by an older woman. "Afternoon ladies. Is there something I can help you with?" The lady sounded so polite when she spoke. "I got a call saying that my daughter was in the ER." I said as calmly as I could. "What is your daughters name?" "Callie. Callie Adams Foster." I said as Lena grabbed my hand." After a few seconds of the woman typing on her computer she finally spoke. "Follow me please." She said as stood up.

We followed closely behind her until he stopped and pointed to a room. "She is in there and you both can go see her now." When we looked in the room we saw Callie lying in bed and Liam sitting next to her holding her hand. Once Lena saw how bruised Callie's face was she asked "What happened?"

Liam spoke before Callie had the chance. "We were on our way back to your house when a cat ran out in front of us and I served to avoid hitting it and we ran into a pole. The doctors said that she doesn't have a concussion and that she will be fine, she will just be a little sore for a few days. Stef and Lena I am so sorry. I sorry I really am sorry."

I could tell that Liam really was sorry but something just didn't seem right. "How did she hurt her face?" "She didn't have her seat belt on so she hit her face on the dashboard. I should have made her put it on. I am so sorry." He said as he kissed Callie's forehead. "Callie is that what happened?" I don't know why I asked that maybe it was just my gut feeling but something just did not sound right.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry I should have been wearing a seat belt. I am sorry mom." I could tell Callie was about to cry but before I could say anything Lena spoke up. "It's okay Callie. Yes you need to make sure that you wear your seat belt but at least you will be okay." Lena said as she hugged her.

"Callie can you give your mamma and I minute while we go sign the discharge papers?" Once Callie shook her head yes me and Lena left to sign the papers that were needed in order to take our daughter home.

 **Callie's POV**

Once moms were out of the room Liam started to hold my hand while he started to cry. "Callie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I know I shouldn't have hit you. I just lost my anger when you started talking about your friend Wyatt. I just got jealous and I know I shouldn't have hit for that and I am sorry. Callie can you please forgive me? Please I love you so much."

I don't know why but I just couldn't say no. I could tell he was sorry and he just told me he loves me. I can't say no. Not when he loves me. "You love me?" Was the first thing I said. "Of course I do and that is why I go so jealous and I am sorry for that. It will never happen again I promise." "It wasn't your fault Liam. I shouldn't have been talking about Wyatt while we were on a date. Of course I forgive you."

 **Stef's POV**

We got home a little late last night but luckily not to late. Everyone was down stairs enjoying their breakfast. Except for Callie who had not put down her phone since she woke up. "Callie please put your phone down and eat." I waited but Callie did not do as I asked. "Callie please put down your phone or I will take it away." "okay mom." She said as she put it in her pocket.

"Who is it that has you so glued to your phone for once?" Lena asked. "It was just Liam. He was checking to see how I was doing." "Oh that is nice of him." Lena said before we heard a knock on the door. "I got it." I said as I got up. I opened the door to see a man standing with a dozen roses. "I have a delivery here for a Callie Adams Foster." The young man said. "I'll take them for her ." I said as I signed for them. He then handed them to me.

Once I saw what the card said I couldn't help but ask "Callie what is Liam sorry for?" "What?' She asked. "H had these roses delivered for you and I noticed the card says I am so sorry." "Oh he's sorry about the car accident. He feels really guilty about it." "The flowers were really nice of him bu he shouldn't feel guilty accidents happen." Lena said as she picked up her coffee. "That's what I told him last night." Callie said a se took the roses from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will be continuing this story till at least chapter 20 and depending on reviews I might even go higher then that. I would like to say thank you for the reviews so far. Also if you guys want the chapters to be shorter or even longer just let me know. Oh and this chapter does contain mature content so reader beware. Please feel free to leave a review and please enjoy.**

 **Brandon's POV**

" _ **I thought it was nice of Liam to give Callie flowers and so did everyone else. Nobody blamed Liam for the car accident I mean after all it was an accident but there is something with mom. Maybe its the cop in her or maybe she is picking up on something the rest of us aren't. I was really confused when mom had asked Callie what Liam was sorry about. I just assumed he was sorry about the car accident but maybe mom knew something that I didn't."**_

My thoughts were cut short by Mom's voice. "Well lovelies I better start heading to work now. I don't like to be late." She said as she stood up and pushed in her chair. "Don't have to much fun at work." "I'll try not to Lena my love."

"Bye mom." I said with a smile. "Bye B." Mom said as she left for work. We sat in silence for a minute until mama spoke up. "So kids any Saturday plans?" "Connor's dad is picking me up in an hour." I could tell Jude was excited about spending the whole weekend with his friend.

"Well buddy you better go get your stuff ready then." She said with a smile. Jude then got up and ran upstairs to his room. _**"I always love seeing him happy."**_ I thought to myself before Jesus spoke. I'm going out with Emma." "You should have known mama." "Oh really what about you Miss Thing? What are your plans?" "I'm going out with Mat ." "Now that Mariana I should have known. What about you B?" Ma'am said while laughing. "Lou is coming over to rehearse a new song."

"I should have known hat to. Let me guess Callie, your going out with Liam?" Mama asked as she looked at Callie. "Yes I am. In fact he is outside waiting for me. So see you later." Callie ran out the front door before anybody could say another word which this of course made everybody laugh.

 ** Jesus POV**

Emma decided that she wanted to grab a bite at Not A Burger Stand which luckily was just a block away so we were able to walk there. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. When we walked into the diner I heard my name being called and it took me a minute to realize who was trying to get my attention. "Look there Is your sister." Emma said as she elbowed me in the side.

 **Callie's POV**

Liam and I had been at the diner for about twenty minutes when I saw Jesus and Emma walk in. "He Jesus!" I called. Once he spotted me I waved to him telling him and Emma to come join us. "Hey what's up guys?" Emma asked. "Not much. Would you like to join us?" I asked. I saw Jesus and Emma look at each other for a second. I could tell they were trying to decided if they wanted to join us or go find a table for themselves. "Sure." Emma said before she sat down next to me. Followed by Jesus sitting next to Liam."

"So Callie if I'm not mistaking you are the only one on this team that is not into wrestling." Emma said. "That may be true Emma but I can still take you." I said before laughing. "Anybody could take Emma." Liam said as he chuckled. I could tell this made Emma a little mad. "Excuses me Liam but I am pretty sure that the last time we went up against each other I ended up kicking your ass."

"Oh nice." I sad before I gave Emma a high five. "Move Jesus. Callie and I have to go. We have a movie to catch." "Sure thing Liam." Jesus said as he got up to let Liam out of the booth. Once Liam payed for our food he grabbed my hand leading me out to the car.

The whole car ride was silent and once we reached the movie theater parking lot I finally decided to ask. "Liam what is wrong?" When I received no response I decided to try again. "Liam did I do something wrong.

"Get out of the car!" He yelled. "What?" I asked in confusion. "I said get out of the damn car!" "Fine!" I yelled before getting out. Liam then got out of the car and walked towards me. "Liam what is?" I was then cut of by Liam opening the back door and throwing me in the car. Liam then crawled on top of me before shutting the door. "Liam what are you doing?" " I am showing you who the boss is. You had no right to laugh at what Emma said." He said before punching me in the stomach.

"Liam get off of me!" I yelled. "I think its about time I teach you a lesson." He said as he ripped my shirt. "No Liam please don't" I pleaded. "Shut up you Bitch!" He yelled before pulling off my pants. Before I knew it he had his shirt and pants of. "Liam please don't d this." "Shut up Callie! You know you want this!" He yelled as I could fell him inside me.

"I wanted to run but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place and even if I wasn't he was so heavy with all of his weight on me I couldn't breath. It felt like hour had passed before he finally got off of me. He climbed out of the car and got dressed. Then he grabbed me and pulled me out of the car before throwing his clothes at me. "You can walk home you bitch." He said as he got in the car and drove off.

I stood in place shocked by what had taken place. I finally started getting dressed after I started freezing. I then started walking home but I could not stop crying.

Once I walked in the front door I immediately took off upstairs hoping that moms wouldn't see me. I completely forgot about Mariana until I heard her voice. "Callie your late." "What?" I asked as I laid down on my bed. "It's thirty minutes past curfew." "Oh." I said as I rolled over to face the wall.

 **Stef's POV**

Lena and I were in the kitchen when we heard someone come through the door. "I think Callie is home." Said Lena. Once I heard the footsteps running upstairs I said "i think your right and I think she needs a lecture about curfew." I said as I left to head upstairs. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Mariana say "Come on" before I entered.

"What you need mom?" Marinara asked "Miss. Thing can you give me a minute alone with your sister." "Sure thing" She said as she left. I then walked over to Callie's bed and sat down next to her. "Callie." I said as I tapped her on her shoulder. I must of scared her because she nearly jumped out of bed. "I'm sorry Callie I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you about why you missed curfew." "I'm sorry mom Liam's car died so I had to walk home." She said as she sat up. "Why didn't you call me or mama to come get you?" "I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you." "Callie love its no bother.. We are your mothers so if you ever need help call us. That is what we are hear for." I could tell that Callie was thinking about something. "Mom?" "Yeah love?" "I love you." "I love you to. Now why don't you get some sleep?"


	7. Chapter 7

** Callie's POV**

I could tell that it was now morning so headed downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't actually hungry but I knew that if I stayed upstairs moms would think something was up with me and I just couldn't deal with that right now. "Morning love." Stef said as I entered the kitchen. "Morning mom." I said as I sat down next to mama. I had been sitting for less then a minute when my phone notified me that I had a text message. I pulled out my phone and read the message to my self.

" _ **Callie baby I am so sorry about last night. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have lost it like that. I love you so much baby. Just please forgive me."**_ I quickly put my phone back in my pocket while trying to avoid crying again.

"Here Callie have some breakfast." Mama said as she put some scrambled eggs on the plate in front of me. I sat there for a minute just staring at the plate in front of me. "Callie love please eat." I hated it when mom used her cop voice. I picked up my form and scooped up some off the egg with it and I then I took a bite.

I don't know why I did it but for some reason I closed my eyes. I only had them closed for a quick second but I could still see him. I quickly jumped up out of my chair and ran straight for the bathroom.

 **Lena's POV**

"What was that all about?" asked Stef. "I have no idea but I think we should go check on her." "I think your right love." Stef said as we both stood up. Before we headed to check on Callie I stopped for a second. "Mariana, Jesus, B would you mind cleaning up while mom and I go check on Callie. "Sure thing mama.' Said Brandon.

I Then followed Stef upstairs. We checked the girls room first but we didn't find Callie so we decided to check the bathroom next. We walked into the bathroom and saw Callie leaning over the toilet I quickly sat down next to her to hold her hair back. "Stef can you go get Callie a towel and some clean clothes?" "You got it." She said as she turned and left.

"Callie what I wrong?" I asked. It took Callie a few seconds to respond. " I just don't feel good." I quickly reached out to feel Callie's forehead but she quickly jumped back. "Callie it's okay I just was going to feel your forehead." She then nodded her head and sat back down. "Well Callie you don't feel warm." " It was probably just something I ate last night." She quickly said. "Here you go Callie girl. I got you some clean clothes and hear is a towel to wipe your face with." Stef said as she handed them to our daughter. "Is it okay if I go lay down for a little while?" Callie asked. "Sure thing sweetie." I said as I helped Callie up. "Do you want mama and I to help you to your room?" Stef asked. "No I'm okay but thank you mom." Callie then took of to her room.

It was now dinner time and Callie was still in her room. "Stef I'm gonna go check on Callie." I said as I headed upstairs. I knocked on the door before entering. When I received no response I decided to go ahead and go in. "Callie Love." I said as I at down on the bed next to her. "Did you want to join us downstairs for dinner?" "Mama is it okay if I just stay up here? I'm not really hungry and I'm very tired." I really wanted her to eat something but I knew there would be no point in forcing her. "Okay but promise that if you do get hungry you will get yourself something to eat okay?" "I promise."

 **Callie's POV**

I stayed in my room all day and all night. Heck I wasn't even sure what time it was so I finally decided to look at the clock which read 6:25 AM. _**"Great that means I have to get up for school soon."**_ I looked over to Marina's bed and saw that it was empty. _**"Well that's a first, she is never up before me."**_ I thought to myself as I got dressed and then quickly ran downstairs. "Callie what are you doing up.?" Mom asked. "I have school remember?" I said. "I figured that you would take the day off." Mom sad as she put her plate in the sink. "Why would I do that?" I could tell that Mom was about to bring out her cop voice. "I thought that since your were sick yesterday that you would want to stay home." "Mom I am fine now." "Are you sure?" "Yes!" I tried my best not to raise my voice.

The car ride to school was filled with Lena, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Mama singing. I could tell that they were all happy with no thoughts on their minds but all I could think about was that I had to see Liam.

I was at my locker when he came up to me. "Hey there is my Callie girl." Liam said as he closed my locker. "These are for you my love." He said as he handed me some flowers. I threw the flowers in his face as I said "I don't want your damn flowers." I started to walk away but I was stopped when he grabbed my arm. "Callie baby please talk to me. I am sorry. I shouldn't have hit you the other night." _**"Are you kidding me. He is acting like hitting me was the only thing he did the other night."**_ 'Liam Let me go!" I yelled. "What is going on here?" "Oh hi. Vice-Principal." Liam said as he let go of my arm. "I repeat was is going on here?" "It was just a misunderstanding." Liam said but I could tell that mama didn't believe him?" "Is this true Callie?" she asked as she looked at me. "Yes mama." "Get to class Liam." She said. "Yes ma'am." He said as he walked away. "Are you sure your okay Callie girl" "Do not call me that! Yes I am fine." I said before walking away

" _ **I didn't mean to yell at mama but when she called me Callie girl it made me think of him and all the times he called me his Callie girl."**_ I thought to myself as I left school. I could not face going to class especially since Liam and I had a lot of the same classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please enjoy and please remember to leave a review.**

 ** Lena's POV**

The school day was over pretty quick. I managed to make it the whole day with out having to break up a single fight. I could not wait t get home to my wife. I locked up my office as always and headed out to the car. Brandon was already waiting for me. "Hi mama." He said with a smile. "How was your day B?" "I guess it was okay but I did get a lot of homework." I could see his smile turn into a frown and I could not help but laugh at that.

We waited for a few minutes for the rest of the kids. "Well B I guess its just you and me." I said as I got into the car. "Mama Jesus has wrestling and Mariana has dance and Jude is going to Connor's but where is Callie?" Brandon said as he put his seat belt on. "I think she went with Liam." "But mama Liam has wrestling practice." "Not anymore B." "What?" I sighed before answering. "You didn't hear this from me B but he got kicked from the team for skipping so many practices." "Oh Callie never said anything." I could tell Brandon was thinking about something but I just didn't know what. "Maybe he hasn't told her yet.

 **Callie's POV**

I had been walking along the beach for hours when I heard someone call my name. "Callie!" I turned to see Liam running towards me. Before I could respond he took my face in his hand while he kissed me. I quickly pushed him away. "Liam what the hell are you doing?" I could see the confusion in his eyes before he spoke. "I am kissing my girlfriend." "Liam I." I was quickly cut off my him. "Look Callie I am extremely sorry for the other night. I don't know what came over me. I promise that if you give me another chance that not only will it never happen again but I will also get help."

" _ **Callie don't do it. But he is sorry. I can tell by the look in his eyes. Maybe he deserves another chance. No Callie don't do this. Do not forgive him. He raped you."**_ Once the word rape came into my thoughts I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. "No." I said before I tried to walk away but was stopped by Liam. "No what?" He asked and I could sense his anger when he spoke. "No Liam. I am done I can't do this anymore." I paused before continuing "You raped me Liam and for that I can never forgive you."

Only a second had passed before I felt the pain in my side. Pain from his punch that I did not see coming. I let out a yelp before falling to the ground. Before I knew it I could fee his shoes making contact with my stomach. He kicked me three times before he bent over me. "Listen bitch I done so much for you. I got kicked off of the wrestling team for missing to many practices. Which I missed to spend time with your selfish ass. So you listen to me and you listen closely. You are not leaving me. You are going to act like everything is fine and you will do as told."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I yelled out while still in pain. "Oh Callie! Little naive Callie. You will do as you are told because if you do not I will kill everybody you care about. You don't want that now do you?" I shook my head no out of fear. I could tell by the look in his eye's that he was not lying. "So you will do as told?" He asked as he stood up. I shook my head yes. "Say it out loud!" He shouted. "Yes! I will do as I am told." I said while trying to keep from crying. "Good and do not tell anybody about this." He said before kicking me again and then he left like nothing had happened.

I laid there just crying for a few minutes before I heard my phone ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a picture of Stef. I quickly wiped my tears away and forced myself to stop crying before answering the phone. I put the phone to my ear not saying a word. "Callie love? Where are you?" I tried to speak but I couldn't bring myself o say a word. "Callie are you okay?" "Mom? I..uh.." "Yes love what is it?" "I am so sorry mom." "Callie what is wrong? What are you sorry for ?"

 **Stef's POV**

I couldn't understand was Callie was sorry for. I couldn't help but think that something must have happened. "Callie what is wrong? What are you sorry for?" My concern grew even more when I did not receive a response from the girl. "Callie are you there? Please talk to me." After another minute of silence coming from Callie I went to the kitchen where I knew Lena was preparing dinner. "Lena get your phone and use the track my phone app to track Callie's phone." Lena did a I asked. "She's on the beach not to far from the school. What is wrong Stef?" "Lena I'm not sure. Callie stay right there I'm on my way to come get you. I want you to stay on the phone please do not hang up."

 **Lena's POV**

When Stef asked me to track Callie's phone I couldn't help but worry. I had no idea what was going on but I did as I was told. "She is on the beach not too far from the school."

After Stef told Callie she was on her way to come get her I stopped her in her tracks.. "Wait Stef I'm coming with." "okay love Come on. Here Lena you take the phone I'll drive." Stef said as she handed me her phone. On our way to the beach I tried a few times to get Callie to talk. "Callie Love? Please Callie are you there?" I couldn't help but worry about our daughter. "Cal-" I was cut off by the sudden sound of Callie's voice. "Mama I'm so sorry." I could tell she was crying.. I could hear it in in voice and it broke my heart. "Sorry for what love?" "I should have known better." I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Callie girl!" I didn't even get to finish sentience. "Stef I think Callie just hung up on me." "Try calling her back." Stef said as she tried to remain calm. "No answer Stef." 

**Jesus POV**

I was at the skate park with Emma when I heard some boy talking and I could have sworn I hear one of them say Liam. "Hang on a second." I said to Emma before walking towards the guys. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" I asked once I realized I knew the boys. "Oh hey Jesus. We were talking about Liam and what he did to his last girlfriend." "What did he do?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything bad. " I heard that he use to hit her and one day he broke her arm and that is why she moved away. Apparently he refused to press charges. I'm not really sure why though." After I heard what he had just said I got a sudden bad feeling in my stomach.

"Do you mean Liam as in Liam Olmstead?" "Yeah?" He said quickly. "I gotta go guys but I'll catch up with you later." I quickly ran back to Emma. "wow Jesus what's the big hurry?" "We have to go." I said as I grabbed her hand. "What why?" "Come on Emma I'll explain on the way." "On the way to where?" "On the way to Liam's." I said before I started running.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys i'm sorry about the long update but it is finally hear and I hope you enjoy. Also just a warning this chapter contains rape.**

 **Jesus's POV**

I was on my way to Liam's house with Emma following in my footsteps. "Jesus what is going on?" Emma asked as she pulled on me so I would stop walking. "Emma we have to get to Liam's house." "Jesus will you please stop walking and tell me what is going on." 'Emma I am worried about Callie. She has been acting odd lately and jumpy when ever someone tries to touch her and I need to get to the bottom of this."

"What does this have to do with Liam?" "You know the guys that I was talking to at the skate park?" I asked as I finally stopped walking. "yeah what about them?" "They told me that Liam use to hit his last girlfriend and they told me that one time he even broke her arm." "Why would he do any of that? It doesn't make any sense. I mean he seems like a nice guy." I started walking again before I I turned and said "That is what I want to find out."

I finally reached Liam's house and I walked up to the stairs and knocked on the door. From the moment when Liam opened the door all I wanted to do was punch the guy even though I didn't know for a fact if he had hurt Callie but just the thought of him hurting her was enough. "Oh hey Jesus, Emma what are you guys doing here?" "What did you do Liam?" I sounded more angry then I thought I would. "Jesus what are you talking about?" "Did you hurt her?" "Who are you talking about?" "Callie. I am talking about Callie. I know what you did to Alison your last girlfriend."

"Jesus I have no idea what you are taking about. You are wasting my time." "Liam if you hurt her you will regret it." "Whatever you say Jesus. No leave. Oh and Emma when you are ready fr a real man come and find me hot stuff." Liam said before slamming the door in our face. "Okay I guess he isn't as nice as I thought" Emma said as we walked off the porch.

 **Stef's POV**

We finally made it to the beach. I quickly parked the car and Lena and I quickly got out of the car to look for our daughter. "Over here Stef!" Lena yelled and I quickly ran to my wife. "Oh my Callie girl." I said as I knelt down next to my crying daughter. "Callie what happened?" I heard Lena ask but Callie didn't respond. "Callie you need to tell us what happened." I said.

 **Callie's POV**

" _ **No matter how much I want to tell them the truth I can't. Liam said he would kill anybody I cared about if I talked and I can't let someone get hurt because of it."**_ I thought t myself while moms asked me what happened. "It was just a couple of kids that knew that I use to be a foster kid and they thought that I would be an easy target." I knew that I had just lied to my moms but I couldn't tell them the truth. Not without them getting hurt. "Was it kids from Anchor Beach because if so I can deal with them." Mamma said as she used her shirt to wipe some blood from my lip. "No I don't know who they were. Can we just go home?" "Callie I think we should go to the hospital to get you checked out." Mom had her cop voice on tonight. "mom I am fine I just want to go home and go to bed please."

 **Lena's POV**

"Stef what if we just take her home tonight and just make her a Doctors apportionment tomorrow?" "Alright Lena. Help me get her to the car." I decided to ride in the back seat with Callie on the drive home. She looked like she was in pain and it broke my heart. I decided to whisper comforting things in her hear to make her feel safer. "It's okay Callie I've got you . Mamma has you. Your save."

Once we were finally home I help Callie upstairs to her room and helped her get into her bed. I

watched as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Callie had been asleep for a couple of hours. Stef and I were in our bed talking when we heard a knock on our door. "Come in." I said. I was surprised to see Callie standing in our door way. " What is it love?" I heard Stef ask. "I'm sorry to bother you moms-" "I quickly cut her off. "Honey your not bothering us. We are your moms and if you ever need anything or need to talk we want you to come to us and I promise you won't be bothering us if you do come to us." "Okay mama." She paused for a second before continuing. "I can't sleep so I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys tonight?" "Of course Love." Stef and I both said at the same time. Callie smiled as she climbed into bed between us and we both wrapped our arms around her holding on tight.

I had been asleep for a few hours when I was woken up by the sudden kick to my leg. I sat up and looked at Callie who was punching and kicking and yelling. "Stef wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder. "What is it love?" She asked before she looked at Callie.

 **Stef's POV**

I could tell that Callie was having a nightmare and I tried to wake her up but it wasn't working. She just kept kicking and yelling. "No! Please stop! Don't!" I tried again to wake her. "Callie love it's mom please I need you to wake up. Callie love. "Callie girl please wake up."

 **Callie's POV**

I closed my eyes and all I could see was him on top of me. He called me his Callie girl as he ripped off my shirt. I screamed "No!" He didn't listen. He quickly took off my pants and underwear. "Please stop!" I yelled but he took off his clothes. Feeling him inside me hurt. I didn't want this. "Don't!" he then slapped me and said "Be quit you bitch! You know you want me." He started going harder and faster and it really hurt I just wanted to be any where but here. "Stop I don't want this." I then felt him slap me again.

I must have been dreaming because I quickly shot up and opened my eyes and saw moms staring at me


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys I am sorry about the late update. I just started work and my time is a little crazy right now so I won't be able to update as much as I was when I first started this story but I will update when ever I can and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter will be shorter then any other chapter and the reason for that is because I wanted to use this chapter as a set up for some big things to take place in the next chapter which will definitely be longer.**

 **Callie's POV**

I must have been dreaming because I quickly shot up and opened my eyes and saw moms staring at me.

"Callie are you okay?" "I'm fine mom. "Callie what was all that about?" asked mama. I hate it when she uses her principle voice. "Nothing it was just a bad dream. I don't even remember it."

 **Stef's POV**

I knew something was up with Callie but I wasn't sure on what it was. _**"I think I need to investigate because something is clearly going on."**_ I thought to myself. I decided to not ask Callie about it right now though because it was time for breakfast.

We were all at the table eating well except for Callie. I noticed that she hadn't touched her food at all. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said as I got up and headed to the door. I saw Liam standing there holding a box of chocolates. "Hey there Liam." I said. "Hi Stef. Is Callie home?" He always sounded so polite when he spoke. "Yeah just a second. I'll go get her." I then headed to the kitchen. "Callie its for you." I said as I sat back down. She quickly got up without saying a word. After a couple minutes I could hear Liam yelling but I wouldn't make out what he was saying.

 **Callie's POV**

"Liam what are you doing here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. "I want you back babe. I want my Callie girl back." He said as he handed me a box of chocolates. "I don't want them." I said as I handed them back. "Okay Callie that's fine but please babe come back to me." He said as he tried to kiss me. "Don't touch me Liam! I told you we are over and I meant it. Now leave me alone!" I said before turning towards the door but was quickly stopped when he grabbed my wrist. "I'm not done talking to you Callie!" 'Liam let go your hurting me!" I yelled. "Hurting you? Are you kidding me You are the one that is hurting me. You broke up with me for no reason." "Liam I have my reasons." "Oh really like what?" "Liam you raped me and I never want to see you again." "You ungrateful little bitch. I know you wanted me. I know you wanted to make love to me but now you just want to screw some other guy. Well that is not going to happen you are mine and you are going to do what I say." "Liam leave me the hell alone. I don't love you. I am not yours and I never will be." I barley finished my sentience before I felt his fist make contact with my right cheek and the right side of my nose. He then quickly ran off the porch and got in his car and drove off.

 **Lena's POV**

I was sitting at the table talking to Stef when I saw Callie walking in. She looked so lost and confused and her face had blood on it. "Oh my god Stef look!" I said as I stood up and ran to Callie. "Callie what happened?" Stef asked as she followed behind me. Callie sat down on the couch and stared at the ground. Stef sat down on the left side of her and I sat down on the other side. After a minute of silence Callie placed her head on my chest and started crying. Stef quickly scooted closer to Callie and rubbed her hand on our daughters back. After five minutes of silence Callie spoke. "I'm sorry mama." "What are you sorry for?" "For getting your shirt dirty." I didn't even notice the blood that was on my shirt. "Don't worry about it love it's just a shirt. Stef why don't we take her and clean her up?" Stef quickly nodded as we all stood up from the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I jut wanted to warn you guys that I am planing on making this story pretty long I am aiming for 30 chapters at least so if you want a short story this one won't be for you. All I ask is please drop a review and let me know what you think of the story because I want to make sure it's worth a lot of chapters. With out your reviews my story is nothing. As always please enjoy and I still do not own the Fosters but I wish I did..**

 **Jude's POV**

I could hear Callie and Liam outside but I couldn't make out anything they were saying so I just decided to listen to moms talk while I ate. "Oh Lena since I am off today I decided that I will do some laundry so please make sure you have everything together that you would like me to wash." Mom said as I heard mama speak up "Oh my god Stef look!" I turned my head towards the front door to see what mama was talking about and that's when I saw Callie walking over to the couch with blood on her face and shirt. I wanted to run over to her and make sure she was okay but I was quickly stopped vy Jesus.

 **Jesus's POV**

Once I saw Callie I knew moms would want to be alone with her and I knew that Jude would want to be with his sister but I knew that right now she needed to be alone with moms. "Hey Jude go get your stuff for school and we will all walk together." "What about Callie?" He asked with so much worry. "Moms will take care of her."

 **Mariana's POV**

I could tell that Jesus was just trying to keep Jude calm and he was right Callie did need to be alone with moms. "Come on Judicorn I'll go upstairs with you to get your bag." I said as I stood up and walked next to Jude.

While we were upstairs Jude was silent. "Jude Callie will be okay." I said as I hugged my brother. "Maybe I should stay with her." I could tell that he wanted nothing more then to be with his sister. "Jude Callie will be okay. She needs to be alone with moms. They will take care of her. They love her. You know that right?" "Yeah I guess." I could tell he wanted to cry and I couldn't help but hug him again. "Oh my Judicorn it will be okay."

 **Brandon's POV**

I knew that everyone didn't feel like walking today so I decided to just go ahead and drive us. I knew I was grounded from driving because of selling the fake ID'S but I thought that moms wouldn't care about that right now so I walked over and grabbed the key to my car. A second later Mariana and Jude came downstairs. "Okay is everybody ready?" I asked. "Yeah." Jesus said followed by Mariana. Jude didn't speak he just shook his head yes. "Well I lets go and we won't walking because I am driving.

 **Stef's POV**

I watched as the rest of the kids headed out for school. _**"I hope Jude is alright."**_ I thought to myself. Callie had been crying for awhile now and all I wanted was to know what was going on. I had forgotten all about the fact that her face was bleeding until she sat up and looked at Lena and said. "I'm sorry mama." "Sorry for what?" I heard Lena ask. "For getting your shirt dirty." Callie always apologized for things even if it was something she had no control over. "Don't worry about it love it's just a shirt. Stef why why don't we take her and clean her up." I quickly nodded as Lena and I stood up and helped Callie up.

 **Lena's POV**

We lead Callie to our room. "Why don't you sit on our bed while we get you a clean shirt?" I asked. Callie quickly sat down on Stef's side of the bed." "Lena can you get her something to change into while I get somethings to clean her face off with?" "Sure thing Stef." I said as I walked over to my side of the closet. I pulled out a new shirt for me to change into and I pulled out one of my plain black Tee shirts for Callie.

I walked over to the bed and sat sown next to Callie. "Here you go Callie. Change into this." I said as I handed her my tee shirt. "I can't wear this." She said as she handed it back to me. "Why's that?" "Because it's yours, not mine.' I love Callie but I wish she wasn't so guarded and would accept things that we gave her. "Callie its okay. I don't mind if you wear it. Hey you may even look better in it then I do." I said trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed a little before saying. "Okay mama. Thank you for the shirt and again I am sorry for getting your shirt dirty." 'It's okay Callie. It will wash." I said as I got up and quickly changed into the clean shirt that I had grabbed for myself.

When I turned around I noticed that Callie was still sitting on the bed had had not changed yet. "Callie girl you need to change your shirt." I said as I pulled her off the bed. She just stood there with were arms folded in front of her. "Callie do you want me to help you change?" I didn't get a response from her. She just stood there standing perfectly still. I was just about to say something when I heard Stef walk in.

 **Stef's POV**

"How's it going in here girls?" I asked as I walked next to them. "I'm trying t get Callie to change her shirt but for some reason she wont do it." Lena said as she placed the clean shirt on the bed. "Okay love lets clean her face then we can try the shirt again." I said to Lena.

It hurt me to see Callie hurting while I cleaned her face but it had to be done. "There is that pretty face." I said once I was done. I could tell that she was going to have a big bruise. "Okay Callie time to change your shirt." I said as I picked up the clean shirt off of the bed. Callie shook her head no.. "Callie you need to change your shirt and if you don't want to do it yourself I will." I waited a minute but received no response from Callie. "Okay then Callie. I will do it." I said as I moved Callie's arms so I could slide her shirt off. A second later I had gotten her shirt off and was just about to put the new one one when Lena stopped me.

 **Lena's POV**

"Stef." I said as I stopped her from putting the clean shirt on Callie. "Look at her arms and side. Callie had so many bruises. They all looked to be diffident sizes and colors. "Oh my Callie girl!" I heard Stef say. Callie then pulled the shirt out of Stef's hand and ran off to her room. We were frozen in place for a few seconds before we went after her.

When we got to Callie's room she had the clean shirt on and was sitting on her bed. Stef sat don on the left side of Callie and I sat down on the right side of Callie. "Callie what happened?" I asked but received no response. _**"God please don't tell me that its what I think it is."**_ I thought to myself before asking "Was it Liam? Did he hurt you?"

 **Callie's POV**

I don't know how much longer I can keep the truth from them. I want nothing more then to tell them everything but I don't want them to get hurt. _**"Maybe Liam was bluffing. Maybe he won't hurt them. But what if he does? Then it would be all my fault. Stef is a cop she has a gun. She is strong. She would protect the family. I have to tell her I can't hid it anymore."**_ I thought to myself before nodding my head yes.

"Callie love what did he do? You have to tell me everything." I loved how tough Stef's cop voice was. It made me feel like maybe just maybe I could tell them. "He. He.." I couldn't help but cry. Not because I was in pain but because I didn't know what I should tell them.

I tried to stop myself from speaking but it just pored out. "It started on our first date. He told me that I shouldn't have worn an outfit as nice as that because too many guys would look at me. While we were on our date I ran into Wyatt.. He and I talked for a few minutes then he headed out. Liam seemed mad and I asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing but I just kept asking and he yelled it was nothing so I started to walk back to the car when he stopped me by grabbing my wrists. He yelled at me for talking to another guy. The next day he apologized and said it would never happen again and I believed him." I paused for a minute before continuing. "During our next date I started talking about Wyatt. I was trying to tell him that he had nothing to worry about and that we were just friends. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital and I heard him say we were in an accident and I don't know why but I just agreed with him and said that was what happened."

I was quickly interrupted by Stef "It wasn't a car accident?" I shook my head no. Before Stef could say anything Lena spoke up. "Stef let her finish.

"While we were at the dinner Jesus and Emma showed up on their date and I invited them to join us. Then Emma started joking around about how she kicked Liam's ass during their last match and I jokingly gave her a high five and said Oh nice. The car ride to the movie theater was silent and when we reaced the parking lot I asked him if I did something wrong and got no response so I asked a gain and he yelled at me to get out of the car. I asked him what and he yelled I said get out of the damn car! I then got out and before I knew it he to got out and walked towards me and he.. He..Well he..


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. Work has been a little crazy lol but as always I hope you enjoy. Also I do not own the fosters but I can now say that I do own my laptop that I am typing on so that is a step in the right direction. LOL but please do enjoy. Now on with the story.**

 **Lena's POV**

"He hit me." I heard Callie say and I felt my heart instantly break. "Oh Callie why didn't you tell us?" I asked while wanting to give her a great big mama hug but I was afraid it would scare Callie. "He said he loved me. He said it wouldn't happen again. He looked so sorry and I felt like I couldn't really blame him." :What do you mean you couldn't blame him?" I heard Stef ask. "I just mean that it wasn't really his fault. I shouldn't have been talking about Wyatt and I shouldn't have joked around with Emma. I deserved it."

Before I could say anything I heard Stef speak up. "Callie love, this is not your fault. You did not deserve this. Nobody deserves to be abused. No one and that includes you!." "Callie your mom is right he had no right to hurt you and he is the one to blame not you. Do you hear me?" I said as I decided to give her a mama hug. "Yes." Callie said as I saw a tear run down her cheek.

 **Stef's POV**

I couldn't help but let the cop in me take over. " Callie we need to file a police report because this is not okay. Liam hurting you is not okay in fact its illegal." "No I don't want to. I just want to forget about what happened. I will stay away from him but I will not report him. I can't." "Why can't you?" I heard Lena ask. "I can't because I don't want to hurt him anymore then I already have."' Hurt him? Callie what are you talking about? You didn't hurt him he hurt you." I was trying to stay calm but she was not making it easy.

 **Callie's POV**

I couldn't report him. Not if there was a chance that he would actually hurt my moms or Jude or anyone else that I loved. Just telling what little I did was already a risk. I had to do something quick. "Look I don't want to report him and you can't make me. I promise I will stay away from him but I will not report him. Now I'm gonna get going to school." I said before standing up and running out the door. I made it downstairs faster then I thought I could.

Brandon and the others were already gone so I had no choice but to walk to school which I was actually fine with because it meant sometime to be alone. I had been walking for about five minutes when I heard a car driving slowly behind me. I turned around to see Liam's car. Before I knew it he was out of the car and was standing in front of me. "Look Callie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you but when you started saying all of that stuff about me it just made me so angry. I just hope you can forgive me because I love you and I can't imagine life without you."

He looked so sorry when he spoke but I knew this had to end. I had to stay away from him just like I promised Stef and Lena that I would. "Liam I know you truly believe that you are in fact sorry but I can't do this anymore it always ends the same and every time I look at you after what you did it makes me sick." I was afraid of what would happen after I said that. "What the hell did I do?" He sounded so angry. "Liam you raped me. You may not think you did but you did. I said no over and over again but you didn't listen." "Listen bitch if you don't watch what you say you will retreat it." "Liam just leave me alone." I said as I turned to walk away. "Callie get back here! I am not done talking to you!" Liam yelled as her grabbed my wrist.

 **Brandon's POV**

School felt longer then usually but once the final bell rang I was glad because it meant the next two days of no school. " _ **Gotta love weekends"**_ I thought to myself as I closed my locker and headed outside to the parking lot. Once I got out to the car I saw mama standing next to her car. "So the only spot you were able to find to park in this morning just happened to be next to me.' I said jokingly. "What B you afraid to bee seen parked next to me?" "Well maybe just a little." I said as we both laughed. "So mama what are you waiting for. I figured that I would be taking everyone home." I said

"I'm gonna have you take Marina, Jesus, and Jude home and I'm gonna take Callie so I Can have a little alone time to talk with her." "She's not here." "What do you mean B?" "She wasn't in any of our classes today. So I just figured that you and mom were keeping her home for the day."

 **Lena's POV**

I didn't want to worry Brandon any. "Oh yeah I think she's with your mom. Well can you take everyone home because I have a few things to do." "Sure thin mama." A few seconds later the other kids came outside and got in the car and once they were all settled in Brandon took off to take them home. Once they were gone I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Callie's number but it went straight to voice mail. "Callie its mama please call me. I'm worried about you." I said before hanging up. Next I called Stef and also got her voice mail.

"Hey Stef its Lena. Please call me when you get this." I said before hanging up. I looked up from my cellphone and saw Liam walking by. I hated the sight of him right now but I needed to know where Callie was. "Hwy Liam!" I yelled as I jogged towards him. "Oh hi Lena." he said as he stopped walking. "Have you seen Callie?" "No I haven't? Is everything okay?" I wanted to yell and say no everything is not okay you hurt my daughter but I couldn't because right now my I was worried about her because I had no idea where she was. "I'm sure everything is okay. I better go." I said before turning away. "It must have been a long walk to school for Callie." I heard Liam say before he got in his car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys sorry again for the long wait. I am going to start trying to update everyday that I have off from work for now on. If any of you are reading ,y other story called The Universe is against me I will be updating that one and this one this weeked but as for now please enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the wait and I will do everything in my power to not take so long again. NOW ON WITH THE STORY LOL!**

 **Lena's POV**

I decided to drive around the route that the kids would normally go if they had to walk to school just hoping I would find Callie. While I was driving I couldn't help but think back to what I heard Liam say "It must have been a long walk to school for Callie." I couldn't help but think about what he could have meant by that but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly answered it putting it on speakerphone since I was driving.

'Hey love sorry it took me so long to return your hone call, it's been a little busy here at work. Anyway what did you need love?" I heard Stef say.

"Stef have you seen Callie?" I tried not to sound worried but once I heard Stef speak again I immediately knew that I failed.

"Lena what is wrong? You sound worried."

"Stef Callie never showed up for school and I don't know where she is."

"Lena I'm sure she's fine. She probably just needed some alone time. Where are you know love?"

"I'm driving around a little to see if I can find-" I quickly paused as I pulled the car over,

"Lena are you still there?"

'Stef I found something."

"What is it?" I could hear the worry in Stef's voice.

"It's Callie's bag." I said as I picked it up.

"Do you see Callie?"

"No but there is an ally here I'm going to go look." I quickly headed down the ally.

"Anything Love?"

"Stef call 911!" I yelled into the phone.

"Lena what is it?"

 **Brandon's POV**

It was about a ten minute drive home. Once we were inside Mariana headed up to her room while talking to her friend Kelsey on her cellphone and Jesus ran up to his rook to video chat with Emma. I headed to my room and got started on a new song. A few minutes later Jude came into my room. I could tell he was worried. "What's wrong Jude?" I asked

"Where is Callie and Moms?" "They are just spending a little alone time together but there is no need to worry they are all fine."

 **Jude's POV**

Once I got home I ran stairs to Callie's room to tell her about my day at school just like I always do but when I got to her room I realized she wasn't there so I went and checked moms room but nobody was there. So I went to Brandon's room.

"They are just spending a little alone time together but there is no need to worry they are all fine." Brandon said but I couldn't help but worry. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling.

 **Stef's POV**

I had just got back to the station from an undercover operation when I noticed I had a missed call. I looked to see that it was from Lena. _**"I wonder if she is calling to see what I want for dinner."**_ I thought to myself before dialing her number.

'Hey love sorry it took me so long to return your hone call, it's been a little busy here at work. Anyway what did you need love?" I said.

"Stef have you seen Callie?" I could tell that Lena was worried about something

"Lena what is wrong? You sound worried."

"Stef Callie never showed up for school and I don't know where she is."

"Lena I'm sure she's fine. She probably just needed some alone time. Where are you know love?"

"I'm driving around a little to see if I can find-" Lena quickly went quit which mad me think that the call had been lost.

"Lena are you still there?"

'Stef I found something."

"What is it?" I asked with a little worry in my voice because the way Lena sounded it lead me to belive that it wasn't good.

"It's Callie's bag." I heard her say..

"Do you see Callie?"

"No but there is an ally here I'm going to go look."

I waited a minute before asking "Anything Love?"

"Stef call 911!" I heard Lena yell

"Lena what is it?" Now I was very worried and I wanted to know what she had found.

"Stef call 911. Tell them to come to the ally across the street from our house."

"They are on there way love and so am I." I tried to stay calm but I couldn't help worry when I heard what Lena said next.

"Stef there is so much blood."


	14. Chapter 14

**Callie's POV**

 **7:00 am on the way to school**

"Listen bitch if you don't watch what you say you will regret it." "Liam just leave me alone." I said as I turned to walk away. "Callie get back here! I am not done talking to you!" Liam yelled as he grabbed my wrist. "Liam let go!" I yelled. "No I think it's time I teach you a lesson you little tease." He said as he pulled my bag off of my arm and threw it on the ground. "Liam don't." 'Bitch shut up!" He yelled before slapping me. He then pushed me into the ally. I tripped over a box that was in the center of the ally. Before I could get up I felt him get on top of me. I quickly kicked him in his stomach, which caused him to get off of me. I started to run but before I coud get very far I felt him grab me from behind. "If you try anything like that again I will cut you.' He said as he held a knife to my throat.

He pushed me down to the ground and started kissing me. "Liam please don't do this. If you loved me you wouldn't do this." "Callie shut up you don't know what love is." He said as he stabbed my shoulder with the end of his knife. I felt s much pain. I just wanted to cry. I wanted to be anywhere else but here. "Help please somebody help!" I tried yelling but nobody heard me. He started to try to take my shirt off when he saw a cop car rive by. "Shit cops. Callie I'm sorry but I can't risk you telling on me." He said before stabbing my in the stomach and then knocking me out by slamming my head to the ground.

 **Stef's POV**

 **7;05 am**

I had called Mike for a ride 15 minutes ago because I couldn't get my car started. "Hey Mike thanks for the ride." It's not a problem Stef." I was glad to see that Mike had already picked up a patrol car from the station because that meant we could start out patrol. As we drove by the ally by my house we received a call a few blocks away. The call was for a robbery in progress. We headed to the address to find out it was a false alarm.

The rest of the shift had been pretty slow. In fact we spent most of it sitting at our desks at the police station. I had a couple hours left in my shift when I received Lena's phone call.

 **Lena' s POV**

"Callie, Please wake up." I tried to stay strong but I was scared for my daughter. "An ambulance is on its way." I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. Before I knew it. Her eyes shot open. "Callie Love it's mama can you hear me?"

"It hurts. Mama it really hurts." "I know love just hang on help is on it's way." "Mama I-" Callie passed out before she could finish her sentence. A few minutes later Stef showed up followed by an ambulance.

At the hospital we had been in the waiting room for almost five hours before we could see Callie. The doctor said that she had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. The doctor said that luckily the stab wounds were not fetal and that physical Callie would be fine but she would be sore for a while.

 **Stef's POV**

"How are you felling Callie?" I heard Lena ask as we walked into the hospital room. "A little sore I guess." I could tell that Callie was trying to be strong. "Callie who did this to you?" "I' can't say." She said as she closed her eyes. I looked over to Lena. "Lena love can you give us a minute alone. "Sure thing. I'lll go check in with Mike and see how the other kids are."

"I waited until Lena left the room before speaking. "Callie why can't you say?' "He said he would hurt one of you if I said anything about what he did." "What did he do love?" "He taught me a lesson." "Callie what lesson?" "He taught me what happens when you say no." "Say no to what?" I was afraid of what she was taling about. "Mom I don't want to do this right now. I just want to sleep." "Okay love sleep we will do this later." I was getting ready to leave when I heard Callie's voice." "Please stay mom." "Sure thing love." I said as I sat down next to her. While she was sleeping I decided to hold her hand so she would know that I was till there.

I started to fall asleep myself but was quickly woken up by the sudden pain in my hand. Callie had a major death grip on my hand. She started talking in her sleep. I couldn't believe what I was herring. "No please don't do this get off of me. Your hurting me. Liam we are done. I can't do this. You raped me that's why. Leave me alone. Help me please!"


	15. Chapter 15 - The Truth

**Callie's POV**

"No please don't do this get off me. Your hurting me." I yelled as Liam laid on top of me using his body weight to keep me pinned down. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if I was actually there with Liam all I knew was it felt so real.

He looked so sorry when he spoke but I knew this had to end. I had to stay away from him just like I promised Stef and Lena that I would. "Liam I know you truly believe that you are in fact sorry but I can't do this anymore it always ends the same and every time I look at you after what you did it makes me sick." I was afraid of what would happen after I said that. "What the hell did I do?" He sounded so angry. "Liam you raped me. You may not think you did but you did. I said no over and over again but you didn't listen." "Listen bitch if you don't watch what you say you will retreat it." "Liam just leave me alone." I said as I turned to walk away. "Callie get back here! I am not done talking to you!" Liam yelled as her grabbed my wrist. "Help please. Someone please help me!" I yelled as he shoved me to the ground.

"Callie wake up. Wake up love it's mom!" I heard someone yell. I then felt someone shaking me and I quickly opened my eyes to see mom looking right at me. When I looked at her I couldn't help but break down..

 **Stef's POV**

Once Callie was awake she quickly grabbed me and started crying. "It's okay Callie love. Moms here your safe now." "I love mom." I heard her say. "I love you to Callie girl. Now why don't you try to get a little more sleep. I'll be right here and you will be safe.

Callie had been asleep for a few hours. I couldn't stop thinking about what must have happened to her but I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Callie's voice. "morning mom. Where is everyone?" "Morning Callie. Lena thought it would be better for everyone if they all went to school, that way o you and I could talk." "How is Jude?" Callie always worried so much about her little brother. "He's okay. He is worried about you though. Callie you need to tell me what happened." "I can't mom." "Why not Callie?" "He said if I talked he would kill the people that I love." "Callie the best way to protect us is to talk about what happened." "How?"

"If you tell me what happened w can arrest him and put him away for a long time. Then he can never hurt anyone again." "I'm sorry mom. It's all my fault." "Callie love you did nothing wrong." I couldn't stand the way she blamed herself. "I should have told you what he did sooner." "You were scared Callie. It's not you fault but you do need to tell me what he did to you." "He shoved me into the ally and I tripped over a box that was on the ground and before I could get up I felt him on top of me. I then kicked him in his stomach which made him get off of me. So I got up and started to run but before I could get very far I felt him grab me from behind. Then he moved the knife to my throat and said that if I tried anything like that again that he would cut me." I could tell that she didn't want to do this anymore but I had to keep her talking. "You have to keep going Callie. I know your scared but I need to know everything." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He pushed me down to the ground and stated kissing me. I said Liam please don't do this. I told him that if he loved me wouldn't do this. He told me to shut up and that I didn't know what love is. Then he stabbed me in my shoulder. I started to yell for help but nobody heard me. Then he started to try to take my shirt off but before he could I guess a cop car drove by because he quickly got up and said shit cops. Then he said that he was sorry but he couldn't risk me telling what he did so he stabbed me in the stomach and then slammed my head it the ground."

"Did you see the cop car that drove by"

"No why?" She asked

I had my suspicions that the cops in that car were Mike and I but I didn't want her to feel any more pain by thinking that I could have stopped what was happening to her and I already blamed myself from the moment she told me that a cop car had driven by. I couldn't help but think how could I have not seen my daughter being attacked. I wanted to break down out of guilt but I needed to stay strong for Callie.

"Callie is that everything?" I had a feeling that there was still something that she hadn't told me yet and I really wanted her to because I thought that maybe if she talked about it that maybe she would feel better.

I could tell that she was having a battle going on inside her head and I was just about to tell her that she could tell me anything and that I would be her for her no matter what but she started to talk before I could. "Do you remember the night that I was late for curfew?" "Do you mean the night that Liam's car broke down?" "Yeah." "What about it?" I asked afraid of what was to come. "He had yelled at me to get out of the car and I had asked him why and he said I told you to get the hell out of the car so finally I did. He quickly got out of the car and headed towards me I started to ask him what was going on but I was quickly cut off by him opening the back door and pushing me into the car. He then crawled on top of me and then he shut the door car door behind him. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he was showing me who the boss was and that I had no right to to laugh at what Emma had said. Then he punched me in the stomach. I yelled at him to get off of me but he told me that it was time for him to teach me a lesson. He then ripped off my shirt and pants. I yelled Liam please don't so this and he said you know you want this Callie. I wanted to be anywhere but there. I couldn't breath with him on top of me and when he was done he climbed out of the car and got dressed. He then grabbed me and pulled me out of the car and threw my clothes at me. Then he said you can walk home bitch."

"Callie I think your going to have to say it. I don't think you will feel better until you say the word." I saw a tear fall down her cheek before she spoke up. "Mom Liam raped me."


	16. Chapter 16 - My Fault

**Stef's POV**

The one thing I have loved in life has been motherhood. I was prepared for anything from scraped knees to broken hearts to broken relationships but I was never prepared for this. One of my kids had been hurt in a way that I could not fix and it broke my heart. I knew that Callie would need her family and we would be there for her. "Mom Liam raped me." just kept repeating in my head.

Immediately after telling me Callie broke into tears. "Mom it's all my fault. I deserved it and ever bad thing that has happened to me. I am bad." This broke my heart so much. Callie never had a chance at a good life and then she met us and I promised her that I would never let her get hurt as long as she was a part of this family but I failed at that promise. I wanted nothing more then to break down but I couldn't let myself do that because right now my daughter needed me to be strong for her.

"Callie look at me!" I demanded and when she refused to look at me I turned her head forcing her to look at me. "Callie this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. What he did to you is against the law and he will be punished for it. I just need you to know that this is not your fault and your mama and I still love you and we always will. Do you understand me love?" "Yes mom." We spent the next few minutes in silence until Callie spoke up. "Mom?" "Yes love?" I said while still holding her hand. "I love you." She said with the kind of smile that I hadn't seen in awhile. "I love you to Callie girl."

 **Lena's POV**

Once Stef had told me everything that Callie had gone through I wanted to be sick. I never wanted to see Liam again. Just the mention of his name made me sick. Callie had been in the hospital for two days and the doctor finally said we could bring her home. 

Stef and I headed to the hospital. Stef helped Callie get ready to leave while I sighed the paperwork for her release. The Doctor gave me a paper with a couple of prescriptions on it. As soon as all the paper work was done Stef and Callie appeared out of the hospital room. I walked to them and asked "well you guys ready to get out of here. "I am more then ready." Callie said. Stef and I couldn't help but smile at our daughter. "Callie the Doctor gave me a couple prescriptions that need to be filled for you. Is it okay we we get them on the way home?" "That's fine with me." She said.

Once we arrived at the pharmacy down the street from our house I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first spot I could find. "Are either of you coming in with e or do you two want to wait in the car." I asked while looking at Callie then to Stef. "I have to use the restroom and I don't think I can wait till we get home."Callie said. "Okay no problem what about you Stef?" 'I'll wait in the car that way so it stays cool because it is pretty hot out." "Okay love." I said before kissing my wife. I got out of the car followed by Callie.

 **Callie's POV**

Once we got inside the pharmacy mama headed to the counter to get my perceptions filled and I headed into the restroom. I looked in the first stall and decided against it because it was out of toilet paper so I decided to use the stall next to it. While I was going to the bathroom I heard someone come in and I saw there shoes head over to the sink. I heard them turn the water off then a few seconds later they shut it off and then I saw there shoes walking back towards the door and then I heard the door open and close. " _ **What squeaky shoes."**_ I thought to myself with a little giggle. Once I was done I flushed the toilet and opened my stall door and headed to the ink to wash my hands. While washing y hands I looked up in the mirror and saw someone in a dark black hoodie staring at me. I couldn't see who it was because of the way they had the hood on so I turned around. Once I faced the person they looked up at me and removed the hood. "Hello Callie girl." "Liam!" I yelled "I am glad to see that you are feeling well because maybe now you can give us another chance." I was so scared. I didn't know what would happen next but I needed to tell him how I felt. I didn't want to be a scared little girl anymore. "Liam what you did to me wasn't right. I don't love you and I never will. You hurt me in so many ways." "Baby I am sorry. I made a few mistakes. Jut please give me another chance." "Liam you raped me and stabbed me. You hit me on several occasions. You are not good for me and I need to take a stand because this is not the life I want nor deserve."

""Deserve? What are you talking abut? You don't deserve anything but death. You are lucking that I ever wanted to date you. If I can't have you then nobody can!" He yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my head. "Any last words bitch?" Hey asked. "Liam please don't do this. Liam this won't solve anything. Look Liam if you ever loved me then you wouldn't do this." I said trying to keep the tears away. "But Callie girl I'm doing this because I love you." He said before the loud gunshot.

 **A/N: I just wanted to say that as long as I don't change my mind, with the events that I have planned for the next chapter it will be the longest chapter yet but that will mainly depend on feed back but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the others.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Twist

**Brandon's POV**

When moms told all of us about what happened to Callie I felt sickened. So I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I had been walking for about ten minutes when I spotted him. I wasn't sure if it was him at first but once he looked in my direction I knew for sure that it was him and before I could stop myself I was already standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked in an angry voice. "I want your ass in jail!" I yelled. "What are you talking about Foster?" "I am talking about your sick ass Liam. You hurt my sister." "Look Fosters I didn't do anything to your bitch of a sister. She is a fucking liar." I couldn't help myself before I knew it I could feel my fist making contact with his face.

"Foster you and your bitch of a sister are going tot regret this." he said before storming off.

 **Stef's POV**

I was siting in the car looking at my phone when all of a sudden it started to ring. I looked at the caller ID to read the name "Brandon Foster." I quickly slide my finger across the screen to answer the phone. Then I placed it to my ear. "Hey B what's up?" "Hey mom I was out walking when I ran into Liam." "What happened?" "Well before I could stop myself I walked up to him and once I did he asked me what I wanted. I told him that I wanted him and jail and he asked me what I was talking about and I told him that I was talking about him hurting my sister. He then said that he didn't do anything to my bitch of a sister and that she was nothing but a fucking liar. I got so mad I couldn't help my self. I know I shouldn't have done it.

"Done what B?" "I punched him. I know it was the wring thing to do but I just couldn't help it. When I heard him talking about Callie like that I just got so angry." "Thank you fr being honest with me B and we will talk about your punishment later because even though Liam may have deserved being punched it was the wrong thing to do. Did he say anything else?" "Before he left he said Foster you and your bitch of a sister are going to regret this."

"Thanks for telling me all of this B. Have you and the other kids eaten yet?" "No not yet." Brandon said. "Go ahead and order some pizza take some money from the-" I quickly cut myself off when I looked up and saw someone in a hooded sweatshirt run into the pharmacy. I suddenly had a bad feeling because they had there hands in their pocket and bolted into the building. "B I have to go." I said before hanging up.

 **Marina's POV**

When we found out that Callie was in the hospital moms refused to tell u s what had happened to her. I think they just wanted to wait until Callie was okay with them telling us. Moms finally told us everything right before they left to pick Callie up from the hospital. Shortly after moms left Jesus and Jude ran up stairs and Brandon stormed out the door. I figured B decided to go for a walk because that is usually what he does when something bad happens. I stayed sitting there on the couch just staring at the wall thinking about how Callie must be feeling. About twenty minutes later Brandon came back home. "Hey Mariana." He said as he shut the front door. "Hey B how was your walk?" I asked still sitting in the couch. "It was okay. I talked to mom and she said to order some pizza for dinner. What would you like m e to order you?"

I wasn't really hungry but I thought maybe it would be a good distraction from thinking about Callie. "Just cheese you should know that by now." "Yes Miss thing." He said with a smile. "hey only moms can call me that." "Yeah yeah yeah." he said heading up the stairs.

 **Jesus's POV**

I could not believe what moms told me about Callie. Once moms left I ran upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed. I couldn't help but think abut what I had just been told, I never really liked Liam myself but I was fine as long as Callie was happy. It took a lot for her to put herself out there and then he treated her so badly that it killed me. Callie and I have never really been that close but she was still my sister and I wanted nothing more then to beat the crap out of him.. _ **"What kind of a guy beat up his girlfriend? There is no good reason for that. What kind of guy forces his girlfriend to have sex?"**_ I thought to myself. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. "Mom told me to order pizza for dinner. What kind would you like" Brandon asked. "Cheese." I said. "You are just like your sister." Brandon said with a smile before closing the door.

 **Jude's POV**

After being told that my sister had been hut once again, I ran upstairs. Instead of going to my room I decided to go to Callie's room and lay down on her bed. I curled myself into a ball and held her pillow to my chest. Callie had been hurt a lot in the past most of the time it was due to protecting me but this time it was different. He hurt her in a different way, a way that I didn't know how to help her. We thought that we would never find our forever home and then we finally did. Callie went through a had time trying to get adopted because of the Quins and then she finally got adopted and felt safe and loved and then came Liam. She never really dated in any of our other homes, so I know it took a lot of her to put her self out there and then the one guy that she thought loved her turned around and hurt my sister. I couldn't help it I started to cry at the thought of my sister being hut yet again. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just laid there in a ball quietly crying. I heard a knock again but still didn't say anything. A few seconds later Brandon walked in. "Hey Jude mom told me to order-" I think he realized that I was crying because he quickly went quit and sat down next to me. "Jude I know your worried I am to but Callie will be fine." "I can't believe that she was hurt again. I thought she finally found someone that could make her fell special and happy but then he turned out to be like everyone else that says they love her." "That's not true Jude. I love you and Callie so does Jesus, Mariana, and moms and non of us will do anything to hurt you. We will always be here for you and Callie." I sat up to hug Brandon when I noticed his hand. "Brandon what happened to your hand?' "Oh hum it's nothing Jude." "Does it hurt?" I asked. "Actually no not really. Anyway what kind of pizza would you like?" I could tell Brandon was tying to change the subject but I decided to let it go. "What kind are you getting B?" "Pepperoni! It's my favorite." "Then i'll take pepperoni to."

 **Lena's POV**

Callie headed to the restroom while I headed to the counter to get the prescriptions filled. I had been standing at the counter for a few minutes when I saw someone go into the restroom. I didn't think much of it until I went to check on Callie and the guy behind me pulled out a gun. "Don't move lady!" He yelled as he pointed the gun right at me." I couldn't see his face because he had is hood on and a mask on over his face. Even though I had a gun pointed right at me all I could think about was Callie. All of a sudden I heard a gun shot and all I could think was that my daughter had been shot. The guy that had his gun pointed at me quickly took off out the back door and I ran straight for the restroom to check on my daughter. Once I got to the restroom I was shocked to see Stef. After a second I realized that the gunshot I heard was Stef shooting the guy that was in the restroom with Callie. "What happened." I asked as I walked Callie out of the restroom. "Liam was waiting for me when I got out of the stall and he had a gun. I heard a gun shot and didn't realize that it was from mom until she came ruining over to me." "Are you hurt anywhere Callie?" I asked. "No, I'm fine." Moments later the police arrived. I quickly spotted Mike. "Callie go wait with Mike while I talk to mom okay." I said. Once Callie was out of earshot I walked over to Stef. "Are you okay honey?" I asked as I hugged my wife. "I'm fine Lena. I'm just glad we don't have to worry about him hurting our daughter anymore." "But Stef if Liam was in here with Callie who was the person that had a gun pointed at me?" "What are you talking about Lena?" I saw someone in a hoodie walk into the restroom and I was going to come check on Callie when the guy behind me in line pulled out a gun and yelled Don't move lady." "Did you see their face?" "No they had on a hoodie and a mask and after the gunshot they ran out the back door." 'That must be how they got in here because I only saw one guy enter."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Shot

**A/N: I want to start another story soon but I will most likely still do a few more chapters for this one. I will keep this one going for as long as you guys want but I need too know if you want it to keep going. As far as my next story goes if any of you have any ideas that you would like me to do let me know but if not I'll come up with something. As always please enjoy.**

 **Callie's POV**

"Hello Callie girl." "Liam!" I yelled "I am glad to see that you are feeling well because maybe now you can give us another chance." I was so scared. I didn't know what would happen next but I needed to tell him how I felt. I didn't want to be a scared little girl anymore. "Liam what you did to me wasn't right. I don't love you and I never will. You hurt me in so many ways." "Baby I am sorry. I made a few mistakes. Jut please give me another chance." "Liam you raped me and stabbed me. You hit me on several occasions. You are not good for me and I need to take a stand because this is not the life I want nor deserve."

""Deserve? What are you talking abut? You don't deserve anything but death. You are lucking that I ever wanted to date you. If I can't have you then nobody can!" He yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my head. "Any last words bitch?" Hey asked. "Liam please don't do this. Liam this won't solve anything. Look Liam if you ever loved me then you wouldn't do this." I said as I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears away. "But Callie girl I'm doing this because I love you." He said before the loud gunshot.

There I stood frozen in place with my eyes still closed, afraid that I had just been shot. I didn't feel anything but I didn't know if by some miracle I had been shot and couldn't feel it. I kept my eyes closed as I felt someone pull me into a hug. "Oh Callie love are you alright? Open your eyes sweetie it's mom." I recognized Stef's voice tight away. I quickly opened my eyes, I was about o say something when I spotted Liam's body laying on the floor.

A minute later Lena walked in. She came over to me and started walking me out of the restroom as she asked. What happened?" "Liam was waiting for me when I got out of the stall and he had a gun. I heard a gun shot and didn't realize that it was from mom until she came ruining over to me." "Are you hurt anywhere Callie?" Mama asked. "No, I'm fine." I knew when I said that I was fine I wasn't so sure of it. I mean I was psychically fine but what I just saw freaked me out. I didn't tell moms but as Lena walked me out of the restroom I looked into Liam's open eyes and saw nothing but darkness and then I saw the whole in his head from where he had been shot and it left me feeling sick.

 **Stef's POV**

"Stef I need you to tell me what has happened he today." Captain Roberts said as we sat in her office. "Lena and I went to the hospital to pick Callie up and bring her home. Before we left the hospital the Doctor gave us some prescriptions that needed to be filled for Callie, so my wife and I decided too stop by the pharmacy on the way home. Lena said she would go in t fill them and she asked if either of us were going to come in with her. Callie said that she needed to use the restroom and that she couldn't wait to till we got home. Then Lena asked me if I was going to come in but I said that I was going to sty in the car that way so we could keep it running so it wouldn't be hot when they came out. A few minutes after they went inside my son Brandon Called me and while I was talking to him I spotted someone ruining into the store. So I quickly hung up the phone and got out of the car." I was then cut off by the Captain. "What made you go in after the person?" She asked. "He had his hood up and his hands in his pocket and It looked like he was trying to hide his face. So I thought he was going to rob the place."

"Could you tell who it was before you went in?" "No Captain I never saw his face." "Okay what happened next?" "I made my way to the entrance of building and shortly after entering I could hear yelling coming from the restroom, so I made my way to the door before I opened it I heard a male voice say But Callie girl I'm doing this because I love you. I then proceeded to open the door and saw a man with a hooded sweatshirt standing in front of my terrified daughter with a gun pointed at her head and I feared for her life so before he could act I pulled my gun and shot him." This is the only part I hated about being a cop. Any tie you fired your gun you had to do a lot of paper work and answer a lot of questions.

"That should be all Stef." The Captain said. "What about IA?" "Honestly Stef it has been proven that in this case there is no need for IA to get involved." "Captain I'm afraid I don't understand." "Well it was clear that he had a gun and an eye witness had heard him say that Brandon and his sister would regret this, so it is clear that he was in fact going to kill Callie. The shooting had been cleared as a clean shooting." "I am glad to hear that but do we have any leads yet on the the other guy that had a gun pointed at Lena?" "Not yet. We have reviewed all the footage from the security cameras but his face is never seen. He looks to be about the same height as Liam and we can tell he is Caucasian because when he raised his gun part of his sleeve fell back and revealed a little of his arm.

 **Lena's POV**

Stef had to go to the station to answer a few questions and fill out some paper work so once the police were done questions Callie and I we headed home. Callie was quit the whole car ride and once we got home she went straight for her room.

"B did you kids ever order your pizza?" "No we weren't really hungry." " Can you order some now because everyone needs to eat." "Yeah." He said before grabbing the phone.

Ten minutes later Stef came home. "How is Callie?" She asked as she sat down next to me on the couch. "She hasn't said a word since we left the station. Se's in her room now. Once the Pizza gets her I'm going to go up and get her." I barley finished speaking when there was a knock on the door. Before I could get up to take care of it Brandon answered the door. A few seconds later he came back shouting "Pizza is here!" It didn't take long before Jesus and Mariana came running downstairs. "Where is Jude." I asked "I think he is up in Callie''s room." Said Brandon.

"I'll go get him I said to Stef." Once I got up to Callie's room I knocked on the door. "Come in Jude yelled." "Guys pizza is downstairs." "pizza sounds really good." Jude said as he got up and ran out the door. Callie still hadn't moved yet so I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Callie don't you want any Pizza?" She shook her head no. "Would you like me to make you something else?" Once again she shook her head no. "Callie you need to eat." Again she shook her head no. "Callie you know that if you don't go downstairs and eat that will make Stef come up here and get you and know how she can be." I barely finished speaking when she got up and headed downstairs.

Everybody was enjoying their pizza except for Callie. I noticed that she hadn't eaten a bite. "Callie you need to eat." I guess Stef noticed that she wasn't eating because she spoke up before I could but Callie did as she was told. She wrinkled her nose a little whenever she would take a bite. "Do you not like the pizza?" I asked. Callie didn't speak she just shrugged her shoulders. I was getting a little annoyed by Callie not talking. _**"Lena you need to give her time. Just remember when Jude wouldn't talk. He needed time and so does she. Callie will talk when she is ready."**_ My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I saw the look on Callie's face. "Callie what is wrong?" She didn't answer me and then I noticed she was looking at her phone. "Callie what is it?" This time when she didn't answer me I got up and took her phone from her hand. On the screen I saw a picture of the tree that is in our back yard. Be low the picture I saw a comment from an account 4underpar and I read the comment that said Nice tree. That's the one outside your bedroom window right? "Callie do you know whose Instagram handle that is?" I asked as I handed the phone to Stef. Callie didn't speak but she did mouth something before standing up and running up the sitars to her room. I looked at the kids and asked them "Do any of you know who 4underpar is?' "That is Liam's Instagram." Mariana said. "Are you sure Mariana?" Stef asked. "Yeah I remember it from when Callie showed me a picture that they took together.


	19. Chapter 19 - Dead

**A/N: Just a heads up this is a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Next chapter will be up sometime this week and remember please leave feedback and as always please enjoy.**

 **Stef's POV**

"I'll go talk to her." I said to Lena before heading upstairs. I stopped at the bedroom door and thought about knocking but I figured that Callie wouldn't even answer me so I headed straight into the girl room and sat down next to Callie on the bed. "How are you Love?" I asked with no response. "Callie he can't hurt you anymore. He is out of your life for good." I said trying to reassure her. "It was just some joker that wrote that comment on Instagram. Don't let it get to you Callie." I said as I put my hand on the girls shoulder. Callie instantly pushed my hand away. "I'm going to sleep." She said in a whisper as she laid down. I decided that it was probably best If I just let her sleep for now.

 **Callie's POV**

What Stef said made since but I just couldn't let myself believe that Liam was in fact gone for good. I couldn't hep but feel like it wasn't over because nothing could ever go my way. I just wanted to be left alone so I told Stef "I'm going to sleep." Shortly afterwards Stef stood up and left the room.

A few minutes later I heard my phone ringing. When I picked my phone up I looked at the caller ID which read Caller Unknown. I decided to go ahead and answer it. "Hello I said." After I spoke the person on the other end hung up. _**"Must have been a wrong number."**_ I thought to myself.

"Who was that?" I hadn't realized that Marina had come into the room. I shrugged my shoulders in response saying that I didn't know. "Why won't you talk?" She asked sounding annoyed. I quickly I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning.

After I took a shower I headed downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen enjoying their food. "Morning Callie. How did you sleep?" Mom asked as I sat down next to mama. "There she goes shrugging her shoulders again." I heard Mariana say. "leave your sister alone Miss thing." "Yes mom." Mariana say before she went back to eating.

"Okay kids we better get going before were late." Mama said. Everyone quickly grabbed their backpacks and headed to the car. I was almost out the door when I was stopped by mom. "Where do you think your going?" I looked at her in confusion. "I thought you would like to stay home from school today." I shook my head no. "You want to go to school today?" Mom asked and I shook my head yes. "Are you sure?" Once again I shook my head Yes. "Okay Callie but if you decide you want to leave school early just call me."

School was halfway over and to be honest I hadn't even been paying attention in any of my classes. It was now lunch time and I found an empty table that was a little farther away from the others. I wasn't really hungry so I spent most of my lunch time looking at my phone. When I heard the bell ring telling everyone that lunch time was over I stood up and picked my tray up off the table. I started walking towards the nearest trash can when I bumped into someone and split my tray on the ground. "I am so sorry." I said as I bent down to pick up the tray. "It's not a problem." _**"I recognize that voice."**_ I thought to my self before looking up to a familiar face. I was stunned. _**"He's not real."**_ I thought to myself thinking that I was just seeing things. "Hello my Callie Girl." I heard him say. I turned to walk away, trying to convince myself that I was just seeing thing when I felt him grab me. "Where do you think your going Callie?" "Your not real!" I yelled. "Callie if I wasn't really could I do this?" He asked before kissing me. "Your dead, how are you here?" "Callie if I were hear could I do this?" He asked before I felt pain in my arm. "I''ll be seeing you again real soon my love."


	20. Chapter 20 - UNKOWN

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you are still able to enjoy it. The next chapter will be up sometime before Wednesday and I hope to make it along chapter. As always rnjoy.**

 **Callie's POV**

It felt so real. Him standing there. Him garbing me. It felt so real that I almost couldn't believe that it was in fact a nightmare. I looked at my phone to see what time it was, My phone read 5:00 a.m. Which meant that I had to be up in just a couple hours. I sat there in my bed looking out the window for an hour before I decided to head to the shower.

Once I was done with my shower I headed back to my room. "First one up?" I heard Mariana ask as I walked past her bed. "Yeah and the first one in the shower and if I were you I would go now before everyone elses takes all the hot water." I said as I sat down on my bed. "Thanks." Mariana said as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

A minute after Mariana left my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller Id which aid Unknown. "Hello" I asked as I out the phone up to my ear. "Hi Callie girl. Are you getting ready for school?" "Who is this" I asked. "Oh come on My Callie girl you know who this is." He said. "Liam?" I asked trying not to sound scared. "Yes Callie." "Look I don't know who you are but you need to leave mea lone." "Come on Callie you know who I am. It's me Liam." "Liam I dead." I said. "If I was dead then how would I be talking to you right now?" "Leave me alone." I said before hanging up.

It didn't take long for my phone to start ringing. I looked at the caller ID which again read Unknown. I decided to ignore it and after a few seconds it stopped ringing but then it started again and again. I received five phone calls all from an unknown number. I decided to shut my phone off for now and head downstairs for breakfast, I wasn't really hungry but I knew that if I didn't come down that moms would tart to worry.

 **Stef's POV**

During breakfast I noticed that Callie wasn't eating her food. "Are you okay Callie?" I asked. "yeah I'm just not really hungry."' "Are you sure your okay?" Before I could get an answer from Callie my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and realized that It was Mike Calling. "What' up Mike?" "I need you and Callie to come to the station as soon as possible." He said. "Can I ask what this is about?" "We are trying to figure out who the guy was that helped Liam out in the pharmacy so we need Callie to look at some photos to see if any of there were Liam's friends. "Okay we will be right there," I said.

 **Mike's POV**

I decided to go in early for my shift because I wanted to take sometime to look into what had happened at the pharmacy. I had been given the names of a few guys with records that were near the pharmacy near the time of the incident. I looked up their records in the record database but I couldn't come up with any connections to Liam. So I decided to call Stef to see if Callie could come and see if she recognized any of these guys. I didn't think stef would be okay with it but I am glad she was because I really wanted to get this guy who had pointed a gun at Lena. Lena felt like family to me so ihadted it when things would happen to her.

Stef had called to tell me that she and Callie were just pulling into the parking lot. A minute later I heard a gunshot followed by another one come from outside and I quickly grabbed my gun an headed outside followed by a dozen other officers.

 **Callie's POV**

When Stef told me that we had to head to the police station I wasn't exactly happy about it but I just wanted to get it over with. The car ride was silent until we pulled into the parking lot and Stef pulled out her phone. "We just pulled into the parking lot." I heard her tell Mike. Then she quickly hung up the phone and parked the car. "Are you ready Callie?" She asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said as I got out of the car. A second later I heard a loud bang followed by another loud bang. Before I knew it Stef ran over to me screaming for help. I hadn't realized it but I had been shot. "mm it hurts." I said as I fell to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21 - Who did this

**A/N hey guys sorry for the short chapter again but I am wrapping this story up in the next chapter and so I wanted to end this chapter at a good point so that it would make the final chapter better but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Stef's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked as I turned off the car. "As ready as I'll ever be." Callie said before getting out of the car. I had just got out of the car and closed the door when I heard a gunshot. I quickly pulled out my gun and without thinking I pulled the trigger, shooting the guy who had just pointed a gun at my daughter. I looked over at Callie to see if she was okay. Once I saw the blood on her shirt I started running towards her screaming for help. Once I got to her I heard her say "mm it hurts." then she fell to the ground.

 **Mike's POV**

Once I was outside I saw a man lying on the ground and I heard Stef yelling for help. "Watch him." I said to one of the other officers before running over to Stef.

Once I realized that Callie had been shot I quickly radioed for an ambulance. "Help is n the way Stef." I said before returning the suspect. "Is he still alive?" I asked the officer that had been keeping an eye on him. "Yeah it looks like it's jut a shoulder wound. Hows the girl?" He asked. "Gun shot wound to the stomach." Before the officer could say anything the man on the ground spoke up and for the first time I got a good look at his face. He looked exactly like Liam. "I hope that bitch dies." His voice sounded so evil. "What did she ever do to you?" "That bitch got my brother killed." before I could question him anymore the paramedics showed up and pushed me out of the way. "I still have some questions for him." I said. "they will have to wait because he needs medical treatment.

 **Callie's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was or what was going on. All I knew was that I could hear sirens and I could see Stef holding my hand. "You'll be okay Love. Moms here with you." 'It hurts." I hated how weak I felt saying that. I never liked letting others see me hurt or crying but in that moment I couldn't help it.

 **Stef's POV**

I hated seeing one of my children in pain and I wished I could take away all of her pain. Luckily the hospital wasn't to far away from the police station so it took us only a few minutes to get there. Once we arrived at the entrance a group of Doctors came and took her. "Are you her mother?" The older Doctor asked. "I'm Stef and yes I am her mother." "We are going to rush her into surgery and I will notify you as soon as we are done." He said before leaving.

While I was in the waiting room I Called Lena to tell her what was going on. It didn't take her very long to get here and we spent about two hours in the waiting room before we heard someone say " "I'm looking for Callie's Family." "That's us." Lena said as we both stood up. "Callie did just fine in surgery and it looks like she is going to be just fine." "Thank you so much Doctor. Can we see her?" "Right now I think it's best if only the parents come in." He said looking at Lena. "Lena is her mother." I said "But I thought you were her mother." The Doctor said looking at me in confusion. "Lena is my wife and we are both Callie's mom." "Oh okay i'm sorry for all the confusion. I f you follow me right this way I will take you both to Callie." He said before leading us down the hallway."

We sat next to Callie's bed for about an hour until she finally woke up. "How are you feeling love?" I asked. "I'm okay." "We were so scared." Lena said as she hugged Callie. "Mom what happened?" Callie asked looking at me. "Well what do you remember?" "We went to the police station for me to look at a few pictures. You parked the car and I got out and that's it." "There was a guy there and he.. well he shot you."

Before anything else could be said Mike came into the room. "How are you doing Callie?" He asked as he stood next to me. "I'm okay Mike thanks for asking." "Mike who did this?" Lena asked before I could. "Liam's Twin brother."


	22. Chapter 22 - The Twin

**Callie' POV**

"Twin brother?" I asked "you didn't know he had a brother?" Mike asked. "No Liam never mentioned him." "Well to be honest I'm not surprised. Apparently the family kept Nick hidden from everyone." "Why?" I couldn't understand how a family could keep one son hidden from the world and nobody knew about it. "Apparently he had psychological problems. When he was young he stabbed the families dog to death. One time he attacked a girl that broke up with Liam." "Mike did he say why he shot Callie?" Mom asked. "He said he did it because she got his brother killed." "What?" asked mama. "He said that Callie played with Liam's feelings and lead him on. Nick said that Liam told him that he loved you even though you made up lies about him and that Liam went to the pharmacy to try to get you to see that and that because of what you told your moms he was killed for it. He said you had to pay for your lies."

 **Stef' POV**

"She did no such thing. Mike I know Callie she would not lie about what Nick did to her. He hurt her I so many ways and his death was not her fault." "I know that Stef and you don't need to worry Nick is going away for a long time. I better get going but I'm glad to see your doing okay Callie." "Thank Mike." I heard Callie say.

"Lena would you mind staying here with Callie for a little while I run to the house?" "Sure thing love." She said before kissing me goodbye. "Gross do you have to do that in here?" Callie said as she covered her eyes. "Do you hear that Stef it sounds like Callie doesn't like to see me kiss you." "Oh really?" I said before returning a kiss to Lena. "Stop it." Callie said a she tried to hide her smile. "i'll be back in a little." I said before leaving.

I know I lied to Lena but I could tell her that I was actually going to see Nick. I needed to question him myself. I hated the fact that they brought him to the same hospital as Callie but since he is a pisoner at least he is on a different floor. I sat down next to his bed . "Well hello Blondie." He said with a smile. "How is that little slut doing?" It took everything I had not to kick his ass. "My daughter is doing just fine." "Well that's too bad." He said with the smile still on his face. "Nick why did you do it?" "It had to be done that little lying slut had to be taught a lesson. She played with my brother's feelings and then got him killed. That bitch will pay for it one day." I knew I had to get out of there before I lost my temper. "Your brother was a disgusting rapist and he deserved what he got." I said before standing up and leaving the room."

On my way to the elevator I was stopped by Callie's Doctor. "Hello doctor." "Hello Stef. I just wanted to let you know you can take Callie home with you know if you would like." "Okay thank you doctor." I said before heading to Callie's room.

"Stef? I thought you were stopping by home?" Lena asked. "On my way out of the hospital the doctor stopped me and said we could take Callie home. Well what do you say Callie wanna get out of here?" Boy do I ever." She said before we all started laughing.

 **A/N: For now this is fair well but this may not be forever for there maybe a part two but for now I bid you all a fair well.**


End file.
